Challenging Secrets
by Naley2006
Summary: Lucas and Peyton had a baby girl named Sophia Hayley Scott. Peyton left a week later leaving Lucas to raise the baby himself. BrookeLucas RachelCooper HaleyNathan
1. Someone Not Wanted

Hey this is my first Brooke and Lucas fanfiction so tell me if you like it.

_**SUMMERY**_

_Lucas and Peyton had a baby girl named Sophia Hayley Scott. Peyton left a week later leaving Lucas to raise the baby himself. _

"Come on Sophia were going to be late for school!" exclaimed Eddie. Eddie was Nathan and Haley's little boy. He was born the same year as Sophia.

Sophia was really close to her father,Lucas, because her mother,Peyton, had abandoned her a week after Sophia was born. Even though Sophia loved her father, she couldn't help wondering what her mother was like and sometimes had even asked her grandmother,Karen Lucas' mom about her.

This usually resulted by Karen telling her she would not talk about Peyton to Sophia and in time her father would tell her if he wanted her to know.

Sophia loved Fridays because that meant she would be staying the night at her Aunt Brooke's house because Nathan and Haley had to work and Lucas had to be at meetings for his work every Friday.

Even though Lucas had asked Brooke not to, she often told story's about Peyton to Sophia. Even though Brooke had forgiven Peyton about what she had done to her she would never forgive her for what she had done to Lucas and Sophia.

"Okay Eddie I'm coming,"Sophia told him as she came walking down the hallway. "Are you two ready to go to school yet?"asked Haley. "Yes aunt Haley,"said Sophia gleefully.

It hurt Haley to look at Sophia because she reminded her of Peyton from the hair that framed her face and her beautiful hazel eyes to every face expression she made and the laughter that filled the room everyday. The thing Haley could not understand was Sophia did not have blonde curly hair, she had curly hair which was an exact replaca of Peyton's, but she didn't have blonde hair. Even though both Peyton and Lucas had blonde hair, Sophia had brown.

"Okay let's get in the car and remember Aunt Brooke is going to pick you up after school today,"said Haley. "OK,"Eddie and Sophia said in chorus.

After school that day Brooke had picked up Sophia and Eddie at school and took them to her house. Brooke was sitting in the living room watching Sophia and Eddie play with building blocks when the door bell rang. Brooke went and opened it and suddenly wished she hadn't.

"What are you doing here Peyton?"asked Brooke. "Came to visit my best friend,"Peyton sneered. "Your not welcome here anymore Peyton,"Brooke remarked back,"ever since you abandoned Lucas and your child." At that moment Sophia came running out. "Auntie Brooke Eddie wrecked my tower,"whined the little girl,"who are you?" Sophia was now looking at Peyton.

"I'm your mother,"Peyton said. "NO YOUR NOT,"Sophia screamed as she ran into the living room and sat on the couch crying into her hands. Brooke ran after her and held the little girl in her arms as she shook uncontrolably. Peyton stood at the doorway of the living room looking worried.

"Why is she shaking like that?" Peyton asked as she looked at Sophia in Brooke's arms. "Because of you,"Brooke slightly yelled not wanting to scare Sophia anymore but ended up doing so, so she started to talk more calmly,"she's been like this her whole life, and it's all because of you."

"Me how could it be because of me,"Peyton said angrily. "It's because you left her,motherless,"Brooke growled back. "What is wrong?" asked Eddie finally speaking with a scared little voice. "Nothing Eddie this lady was just leaving,"Brooke told him. "She looks like Sophia,"Eddie belted out,"except Sophia has darker hair."

By now Sophia had stopped shaking and was looking at Peyton. "Why do you look like me?"asked Sophia. "Because I told you,"Peyton told her now sitting on the couch,"I'm your mother."

"Sophia it's time to go to bed,"Brooke told them,"your father doesn't want you to stay up too late so you go with Eddie up to the guest room and I'll be right up." Sophia was about to say something but Eddie grabbed hand and led her up to the guest bedroom where two little beds were made for them.

"Why are you here?"asked Brooke. "I'm here for my daughter,"Peyton said. "Well she's not yours anymore,"Brooke replied. "Her names Sophia right,"Peyton asked. "Yea, Sophia Hayley Scott,"Brooke told her,"you have to go if you want to know more about the little girl you abandoned talk to Lucas." After that Peyton got up and walked out the door and Brooke went up stairs to tuck Eddie and Sophia in.

The next day after Lucas had picked up Sophia from Brooke's, he was sitting in the living room watching Sophia coloring in her book when she looked up at him and asked him a question."You never told me mommy was so pretty,"she told him. "

"When did you see her?"Lucas questioned as he looked worryingly at his little girl sitting on the floor. "Just yesterday she came to auntie Brookie's and said that she was my mommy but at first I didn't believe her then I heard auntie Brookie and that girl talking about me,"Sophia told him.

"Come here,"Lucas motioned for Sophia to come sit next him in the empty seat on the couch,"I just want to let you know that whatever happens that lady isn't going to take you from me." "Good because I don't want her to be my mommy,"Sophia told him.

After Sophia said that Lucas took her on his lap and pulled her into a big hug. A second later the doorbell rang. Lucas got up and answered it. "What are you doing here?"Lucas asked angrily as he looked at the person that had just rung the doorbell.

"I'm here for my daughter,"Peyton told him. "She's my daughter and your not taking her,"Lucas told her demandingly. "Haven't you noticed Lucas she doesn't look anything like you,"Peyton told him. "What do you mean?"asked Lucas. "Don't you get it she's not your daughter, she's Jake's,"Peyton told him smirking. "daddy,"

Lucas looked behind him and saw Sophia standing there,crying, having just heard every word they had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the first chapter of this story. I kinda split it up so it is easier to read and added some things and changed some things. Not big things but some little things, like Sophia's hair color. So please read and review. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Halloween Just got a Little Bit Scarier

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about Peyton,"Lucas asked not quite believing what he had just heard. "The little girl that you raised for five years isn't yours,"Peyton said loving how this was playing out. Lucas bent over and picked Sophia up. "Your not taking her,"Lucas said,"no judge is going to side with you." "You'll see,"Peyton smiled as she walked out the door.

The next day Nathan was sitting at Lucas' house ,while Sophia and Eddie were upstairs playing,not believing what Lucas had just told him. "You mean Peyton's back and she wants Sophia,"Nathan asked. "Yea and she's telling me that Sophia is Jake's kid,"Lucas told him."This is unbelievable,"Nathan said getting up,"well man I can't tell you what to do except just don't let her get to you."

After Nathan and Eddie had left Lucas had asked Sophia if she wanted to go to the store and by a halloween costume. "Yea!"she screamed.

When they got to the store they went back to the halloween costumes. "I wanna be an angel,"Sophia told him,"this kinda angel." Lucas looked at what she was pointing to. A costume with a black dress with black wings. A death angel. A memory came to his mind.

The night of the halloween mascarade party at Tric in his senior year of highschool. Brooke was the devil, Haley was some chick from the movie Grease, and Peyton was the angel of death.

"Daddy,"Sophia said bringing Lucas away from his memory. "How about another costume,"Lucas said. "Okay I want to be a witch,"Sophia told him as she ran over to another girl about two years older than her,"like her."

Lucas looked at the girl standing there and thought that she looked familiar. "Hey Jenny did you pick out your costume yet," said a woman walking up to the girl,"Lucas, Lucas Scott." "Nikki,"Lucas said shocked.

"Hey,"Nikki said as she shook his hand,"What are you doing here?" "Um we were just picking out a halloween outfit for Sophia,"Lucas replied. "Sophia she must be your daughter,"she said looking at the curly haired little girl now talking to Jenny,"but she has brown hair." "I think she gets that from genetics, my moms hair is brown,"Lucas told her.

"..yea and my mother's name is Peyton but I don't know her that well she left after I was born." They over heard Sophia say to Jenny. Nikki looked at Lucas. She could tell that this was true. "Jenny, you remember Lucas,"Nikki said.

"Yea he used to be my daddy's friend,"Jenny said sadley before she started talking to Sophia again. "Jake left her and moved never seeing her again,"Nikki explained.

"Listen we were going to have a halloween party and I was wondering if you would like to bring Jenny, Sophia and Brooke would love to have her spend the night,"Lucas asked. "Your with Brooke now?"asked Nikki.

"Actually no were just friends,"Lucas replied."Yea sure,"Nikki said. "It's at 5:30 on Halloween night,"Lucas told her.

After Nikki and Jenny walked away Sophia asked,"Who were they I liked them."

Soon after Sophia had decided to be a devil so when they got home asked Brooke to make her a costume like she had worn in the pictures. "Sure ,"Brooke had replied smiling.

"Make sure it's a little more than what yours was she's only five,"Lucas told Brooke. "Yes Tommy Lee,"Brooke replied smiling thinking of the night almost six years ago,"so who's all coming to this thing anyways?" Brooke was ready to put on a night of fun for the kids. "Well a few of Sophia's friends (Paige,Alyssa,Destiny,Lily,and Katie) and some of Eddie's friends (Matthew,Hayden,Brett,Kyle,and Jordan),"Lucas told her thinking,"and Jenny."

"Jenny Jagelski!"Brooke said shocked she loved that little girl. "Yea I ran into Nikki at the store,"Lucas told her. "Nikki?"Brooke looked cofused. "Yea it seems Jake ran off and never saw Jenny again,"Lucas said as Brooke looked in disbelief.

"Well it'll be great to see Jenny again,"Brooke said once again cheerful,"and I can't wait to have her sleep over." Lucas looked at Brooke smiling. "What?"Brooke asked when she saw Lucas staring at her. "I never realised how much you love kids,"Lucas told her.

"Well I always said that I was going to marry the man of my dreams and one day have a little girl,"Brooke told him,"but it's not like that's going to happen anytime soon." "Don't lose faith just yet,"Lucas told her smiling,"things just may surprise you."

Brooke just stared at Lucas until a knock at the door interupted. "Hey you to hope we didn't inerupt,"Haley said walking in,"Sophia let us in."

"No you didn't Lucas here was just telling me he saw Jenny and Nikki today,"Brooke said as Nathan and Eddie came in closley followed by Sophia. "Brooke are you sure you don't mind watching Eddie for us,"Nathan asked. "No it's fine were going to have lots of fun,"Brooke told them.

Haley and Nathan were going to China to adopt the little girl they had wanted since Haley found out that she couldn't have anymore kids. "Yea me and Aunt Brookie are going to have a Halloween party with Sophia and our friends,"Eddie exclaimed. "Right and then you boys are gonna have a sleepover with uncle Luke and Sophia and her friends are gonna stay at my house for the night,"Brooke told them.

The next day Lucas went out to get the mail and saw an envelope from a court.

_**Dear Lucas Eugene Scott,**_

_**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer has requested a court meeting about the placement of Sophia October Magenta Scott. The meeting is scheduled for October 29, 2011 at 11:00 pm at the Tree Hill Court of Justice.**_

Lucas went inside and called Brooke who came over right away. "What is it Lucas you sounded really scared on the phone,"Brooke asked as she sat down at the kitchen table,"where's Sophia?" "It's alright Brooke she's in her room,"Lucas said. "Then what is it?" she asked. Lucas handed her the letter. "Oh my god Luke,"Brooke said after she read it,"what are you going to do?" "I'm going to court and I'm gonna fight,"Lucas told her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. In This Very Moment

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat in the living room while Sophia drew in her book on the floor and Brooke typed away on the computer. "Hey Luke what do you think of this?"Brooke asked. Lucas walked over and saw a design for a five year olds devil costume.

In the middle of the chest in silver letters it said Daddy's Devil. "I like it,"Lucas told her smiling. Brooke smiled as she printed out a copy of the design. "Good that's what I was hoping,"Brooke said.

Brooke got up, grabbed her jacket and went to leave. "NO Auntie Brookie you can't leave,"whined Sophia,"I wanna go with." Brooke looked at Lucas. He nodded his head. Sophia went to grab her jacket in her bedroom.

"Don't worry Luke nothing will happen to her,"Brooke said as she kiss Lucas on the cheek, smiling, her and Sophia walked out the door to the car. Lucas just stood there stunned.

------------------------------------------

When they got to Brooke's house Sophia went to the playroom and Brooke went to her sewing room.

Since Brooke's designs were doing so well she made a playroom for Sophia because she babysitted her so often. Brooke was just working on the top of the outfit when Sophia came running in. "Brookie can I go outside to play?"Sophia asked sweetly. "Yea babe just stay close to the house,"Brooke agreed. It was so hard to say no to that sweet little girl.

About an hour later Brooke put down her work and went outside to look for Sophia. She wasn;t out there so Brooke looked in the house, figuring she got tired so she came in. She wasn't there either. Brooke started getting worried so she called Lucas.

_**Brooke:Luke I can't find Sophia**_

_**Lucas:What do you mean you can't find her**_

_**Brooke:I mean I left her play outside while I was working on her costume and I went out to find her and she's gone**_

_**Lucas:Just stay there I'm coming over now**_

_**Brooke:K**_

Brooke was now slightly crying. She wiped her tears and called Haley and Nathan. They said they would look for her.

A few minutes later Lucas got there. He called the police. They said they would look. Then something came to his mind, or someone. "Peyton,"Lucas said.

"What,"Brooke asked him looking confused. "Peyton, she knew she couldn't win the court meeting so she took her,"Lucas told her,"kinda like how Nikki took Jenny when Jake was in jail." "But where would we find her I mean it's not like she would just come out in the open with Sophia,"Brooke told him.

She hated to see him this sad. Brooke hated Peyton for doing this to him. Lucas was the sweetest guy she had ever met and Peyton had to go and take advantage of that. "Wait a second,"Lucas said,"Jake."

"Jake?"Brooke asked with a questioning look on her face. "Yea Jake,"Lucas repeated and a second later he grabbed his coat. Brooke started to follow. "No one of us needs to stay behind,"Lucas stopped her,"incase the police calls." So Lucas was on his way to Savannah and Brooke stayed in Tree Hill.

When Lucas got to Savannah he pulled up to Jakes house. The one that Peyton had stayed in years ago. The one that might be hiding his little girl right **this very moment**. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Suddenly he heard whining somewhere in the house.

There is only one person in the world who has that whine. Sophia had spent so much time with Brooke that she sounds just like her when she whines. The door opened so fast that it almost knocked Lucas to the ground. "Hello,"said a very angry lady.

"Peyton,"Lucas said quietly though he didn't know why. Peyton looked stricken with shock. "What do you want?"Peyton asked the shocked look still on her face. "I came to get my daughter and don't tell me she's not here because I just heard a whine back there,"Lucas replied with a nod.

"That was just Jenny,"Peyton said coming up with a quick excuse. "Really,"Lucas said,"well I just ran into Nikki at the store a few days ago and she said Jake just up and left her." "Well...,"Peyton stuttered obviously at loss for words.

"Come on Peyton just give me my daughter back,"Lucas said slightly whispering,"it'll be alot harder if you don't." "I can't Luke,"Peyton said looking terrified. "Why?"Lucas asked trying to get close to Peyton so he could get some answers. He was trying to brake down the wall she had rebuilt over the years.

"Because,"Peyton said,"I made a mistake, I left, I was too young,I had dreams." "You were no younger than me Peyton and I raised her alright,"Lucas said slightly yelling more than before. "I was scared, I wasn't going to be a good mother,"Peyton said. "As long as she had a mother, everyone could've helped you,"Lucas said.

Peyton was wondering if it was really worth it. Even if she did run with Sophia she would be found some how and if she stayed and went to court she knew they would side with Lucas and she definetly knew that she could never be left back into Lucas' heart after what she did, she could never be Sophia's mother, besides Brooke already had that spot in both Lucas' and Sophia's hearts.

"Listen Peyt if you just give her back to me and let me take her home I will cancel the court meeting, and you can see her anytime you like,"Lucas pleaded. He was desprate to do any thing to get his daughter back,"I know it's hard Peyton just let me take her home and I'll call the Police and tell them I found her and everything will be okay."

"No it won't Luke, she's gonna hate me, she already does,"Peyton told him,"beside's she already thinks Brooke is her mother." "Where'd you get that from,"Lucas asked. "Well she was at Brooke's place I just assumed that you two were together,"Peyton told him.

Lucas slightly beamed to himself. Now he understood it all. The kiss on the cheek, why Brooke's been trying so hard to be there for Sophia. "Yea,"Lucas whispered.

Suddenly the door came rushing opened and a little girl in bellbottom jeans and a shirt designed by Brooke that said Pride and Joy came running out. "DADDY,"Sophia jumped in Lucas' arms before he could even take a breath. "Hey angel,"Lucas said hugging Sophia as tightly as he could without hurting her, afraid that she would be taken away again. Peyton just stood there and watched this scene realising how much Lucas must care for this little girl.

----------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was watching out the window waiting for the phone to ring, for someone to call and say everything was alright. But it wasn't and she knew it. Lucas would never let Brooke into his heart, he hated her right now.

She tried to do everything for Sophia, to just be there, be a mother to her. Even if Sophia wasn't her daughter it just seemed that one day Lucas might love Brooke enough to let her in, but now that all seemed like a big joke, a wish that could not be granted, a dream that is now realised was just a dream. Brooke wouldn't be surprised if Lucas would never want to talk to her again. Suddenly she saw someone walking up the side walk.

She realised it was Lucas and was happy to see Sophia by his side. Brooke flung open the door and ran down the side walk and jumped into Lucas' arms giving him a hug. Sophia just stood there watching, smiling.

"Brooke,"Lucas said quietly. Brooke was now standing in front of Lucas. "I'm sorry I was just excited to see you found Sophia,"Brooke apoligized,"I'm sorry I should go." "Brooke,"Lucas called as Brooke turned around,"I love you." "I love you too,"Brooke told him hugging him again, then Brooke picked up Sophia and hugged her.

**In this very moment** they almost looked like a real family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. His little girl

Hey Everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Just let me know if there is something I could do to make my story better. Glad you like it. Keep reading.

A few days later Brooke, Lucas and Sophia were sitting in the living room . Sophia was sitting on the floor playing with her stuffed animal. Every so often she would beg to go upstairs to the play room, but everytim Brooke said no. Brooke was afraid to lose her again. Her and Lucas. "So she 's really not coming after Sophia anymore,"Brooke asked Lucas after he had got done telling her about how he gat Sophia back,"just like that?" "Yea she said she just wants visitation rights and a DNA test to see if I'm really the father,"Lucas replied. "But even if you aren't the father no one's gonna take Sophia from you,"Brooke said as she gave Lucas a comforting hug,"no one would side with her you've raised this girl for five years,Luke, your her father no matter what anyone says."

The next day Lucas sat in the waiting room with Sophia by his side. Brooke was at her house watching Eddie while Haley and Nathan went out to dinner. Lucas watched his little girl as her shkaing hand played with the frilly hem of her white dress with a crimson ribbon that went around her like a belt and hung down at the side. One of Brooke's famous designs. "Daddy," Sophia whispered so that no one else heard her except her father," I'm scared, what are they going to do to me." "They're not going to hurt you Sophia," Lucas told her in an equal voice,"there just going to take a little bit of blood that's all." Lucas looked down at his shaking daughter, then across the waiting room where Peyton and Jake were sitting, awaiting to hear the results. "Lucas and Sophia Scott,"the nurse called and waved Lucas and his daughter back through the hallway and into room 233,"just take a seat and the doctor will be with you in a few minutes." With that the nurse left and Lucas and Sophia was left in that cold white room all alone.

"Hey my name doctor Martin,"the doctor said as he shook Lucas' hand,"and your name must be Sophia." The doctor looked at Sophia and she nodded. "Now lets just get this over and done with okay,"the doctor said. He got out the needle and first drew blood from Lucas first, Sophia's eyes grew wide and tears grew at the corner, doctor Martin put that needle in the stand and got out a new one. As he slid the needle in Sophia shut her mouth tight and didn't make any noise. In that time only a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Okay now where all done just wait for another few minutes and we will let you know the results,"the doctor took the containers now holding their blood samples in to another doctor that would test it and let them know the results that they were dredding.

"Okay we have your results,"Dr.Martin walked in the door once again,"Mr.Scott, Sophia is your daughter." Lucas took Sophia in his arms and gave her a hug. Sophia now had a smile on her face because she knew something good had happened. Lucas thanked the doctor and walked out to the waiting room with Sophia's little hand in his. Peyton looked up and saw Lucas walk through the door with Sophia by his side. At that moment Peyton gripped Jake's hand because she knew from the look on their faces that Sophia was now **His little girl** and has always been. Lucas walked over to Peyton and Jake and gave them the knews. All Peyton had wanted was visitations and Lucas agreed. Peyton gave Sophia one last hug before they left and Sophia willingly let her.

When Lucas got to Brooke's house he knocked on the door. Sophia was beside him with her jean jacket buttoned up tight. "Hey Broody you took to long I was worried,"Brooke said as she opened the door and hugged Lucas. She then spotted Sophia and leaned down to hug her too. "Is she your's?" Brooke asked worried. "Yea,"Lucas told her as he gave her a little kiss on the lips. "Thank God,"Brooke said with a sigh,"come in but be quiet Eddie's sleeping." Lucas stepped into the hallway holding **His little girl**'s hand. They sat down on the couch and Brooke walked over to the computer and started typing. The phone started ringing. "Dang it,"Brooke said as she saved and x-ed out the design she was working on. She picked up the phone,"Hello." When she hung up the phone she said,"Oh my god Luke." Lucas went over to her worried and she started crying onto his shoulder. Lucas just stood their hugging Brooke and making sure she didn't fall because he could tell she was about to faint. "What's wrong?"he asked. Sophia and Eddie, who had just woken up, just stared intently and picked up every word that was said with their little ears.

"It's Haley and Nathan,"Brooke told him as the last few tears fell from her cheeks,"they got into a wreck a drunk driver hit their car and their really badly injured." "What about Cassie?"Lucas asked. Cassie, or Cho Cassilyn Scott, was Nathan and Haley little girl that they had adopted from China after they found out Haley could not have any more children. "She's fine they got her out right aways she was bundled up and the drunk hit the front so she's fine,"Brooke started rambling. She always did that when she was nervous. Eddie just stared at them. He was only five but he could remember his daddy calling his mommy Haley and Uncle Luke calling his daddy Nathan, and his baby sister Cassy, he knew what her name was. He started to cry. Brooke saw this and went over to comfort him. "Hey baby it's gonna be alright,"Brooke said calmly trying to calm Eddie down,and it was slowly working, but she wasn't sure that it was true.

They were driving to the hospital. Lucas was in the passenger seat, Brooke was driving, even thought Lucas didn't like it but Brooke wouldn't let him because at some point he was going to break down crying Lucas knew why but he didn't say so. Haley was his best friend, and has been since the first grade when they accidently bumped into each other and their books went flying in all directions and Haley had accidently taken one of his books by mistake. Lucas looked behind him in the back seat. Sophia, still wearing her dress, and Eddie, who was in his pajamas, were sleeping leaning against each other for support.

When they finally got to the hospital Brooke carried Sophia and Lucas walked with Eddie's hand in his to the waiting room were he and Sophia had just wiated in for the results to see if he was her father. Unbelievable how Tree Hill works. It's twisted game messing with everyone's life. First his and his daughter and now his best friend and his brother! Just unbelievable.

As soon as they walked through the door they were greated by Karen who's eyes were red from crying and their were traces of dried up tears on her cheeks. "Cassie's down in the nursery,"Karen told Brooke,"you can go down now to get her but you need to fill out some paper's but they said you would be able to take her home seeings how you are her god-mother." Brooke sat Sophia down on the chair beside Karen. At that moment Sophia's eyes fluttered open,"Aunt Brooke can I please go with you I want to see Cho too." Sophia was the only one that called Cassie by her first name. She said she had like the way it sounded.


	5. Authors Note:Thanks for the Reviews

Sorry for the lack of updates but my other fanfic **_Raining Tears._** Is doing really good. I will try and update this story, but because of writers block, I have no good ideas for this so when something comes to mind I'll write more. I could really use some ideas for this story if anyone has any and would like to share them.

**jules456**-Thanks for letting me know. I'm glad you like the story.

**jessd4491**-I'm really glad you like this story.

**tardychick**-Thanks for the suggestion, I'm glad you like this story.

**brucas224**-Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I'll continue when I can.

**nemo123489**-I'm glad you think this story is good. Please keep reading.

**OTHlover04**-Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think this story is good.

**catcat51092**-I'm glad you like it. Actually yes I really can't decide. I do like Leyton, their my favorite couple, but there is something to Brucas. It's really kinda confusing. But at the begining when I started watching this I liked Naley. Now I still like Naley, butI also like Leyton. My mom, aunt, sister, and brother-in-law, who also watch this show, all like Brucas. So I told them all summer Leyton is the best couple. Then for a while when the season began I liked Brucas, now though I am back to Leyton, but I still like Brucas, and I think there is something worth writing about them. They both are really sweet couples. I really don't see that many people around that like both. But I do. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that answered your question.

And to those of you who didn't review. Thanks for reading!


	6. Nothing will ever be alright

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry about the confusion. I was up late that night typing and I had so much on my mind I placed the chapter in the wrong story. So sorry. As I promised here's the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Sophia walked down to the nursery. They looked at the rows of babies that had just been born. They went to the main office and asked about Cassie.

"Cho Cassilyn Scott,"the nurse said as she walked up and down the rows looking at the babies,"Cho Cassilyn Scott, this one here." Brooke picked up the baby and held her.

After Brooke had filled out the forms she and Sophia took Cassy up stairs. "Auntie Brookie tell me my mommy and daddy are okay,"Eddie ran up to Brooke and grabbed her legs,"Plleeeasssse." Brooke lookd down at Eddie. He had Haley's hair and Nathan's eyes. He also had the puppy dog face just like Haley. The one you couldn't say no to.

But if Brooke told him that Haley and Nathan were alright then she would be lying and she didn't want to dissapoint the little boy. Karen took Cassy from her arms and Brooke led Eddie to a corner and spoke softly to him,"now Eddie don't get upset but your mommy and daddy were in a very bad accident and they are hurt, the only way you could visit them is if you be a very strong boy and know that they might not get better.

A few tears dropped from Brooke and Eddie's eyes. They silently walked back to the waiting room where Sophia, Lucas, Cassy, and Karen were waiting. The door to the waiting room opened and closed. Brooke looked up to see Peyton standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"Brooke asked not meaning for it to come out mean. "I got a call that Haley and Nathan were in an accident,"Peyton told her. "Since when do you care,"Brooke questioned. "I'm just here to pick up Eddie,"Peyton told her. "Why?"Brooke sneered.

Then it hit her. Eddie was born about two months before Sophia. When Peyton had loved Lucas. Before she was a coniving evil person. Haley had made Peyton the godmother of Eddie. Brooke could not believe it. If Haley and Nathan died Peyton would get costudy of Eddie. Him and his little sister would be split up.

Eddie couldn't even understand that his parents are on the limb of death and now he was going to be forced to live with someone he didn't even know.

Someone who abandoned her own child. Brooke wouldn't leave Eddie with her if it was the last thing she had done. But she knew Peyton was the godmother, there were legal papers signed saying so.

Lucas knew Brooke was having a hard time so he slipped his arm around her waist and gently squeezed her closer to him as if to say 'Everything will be alright', but Brooke knew better. It wasn't going to be alright.

Nothing will ever be alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the really really short chapter. But because of writer's block and my other story I could not give you the full update. Thanks for being patient. I promise I will have one ready soon. Thanks for sticking with me and please be patient. Please review.


	7. What If

Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry it was so short. Anyways please read and review. I love reviews, good or bad. and would gladly accept suggestions.

I hope you like this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke stood there staring at Peyton. Peyton really didn't want to hurt this family. But she couldn't have Sophia so she would use Eddie to ruin their lives. "You aren't taking him,"Brooke told her,"I'm not going to let you." "You have know choice,"Peyto told her,"the papers are signed and there is nothing you can do about it."

Five minutes later Eddie was walking out of the hospital with Peyton. There **was** really nothing that Brooke could do. With all the legal papers and junk.

Eddie had stopped being scared of this woman. He didn't like her at first. How she talked to his Aunt Brooke, but now he guessed she was okay, or his Aunt Brooke wouldn't have sent him with her.

"Come on Eddie in the car,"Peyton said. Eddie had just realised that Peyton had the door of the car opened. He climbed in the backseat and buckled up. Peyton got in the font and also buckled up.

They drove out of town and went to Savanna where Peyton stayed with Jake. "Who's that?"Jake asked as Peyton. "Haley and Nathan's kid,"Peyton told him. "What are you doing with him?"Jake kept questioning.

"Haley and Nathan got in a car accident and before I left Haley made me his godmother,"she replied. All this while, Eddie was quiet. He looked around at the house. On the left side of the front room was a couch and t.v. with a few picture. Some of Jake and a little girl and one of Peyton and a baby.

Another one was of his mommy and daddy. "Hey buddy what's your name?"Jake asked Eddie now bending down to his height. Eddie remembered His mommy telling him about not talking to strangers, but they seemed like nice people, although Auntie Brooke didn't like the girl.

"Eddie Lucas Scott,"he finally told them. "That's a very nice name,"Peyton told him. Eddie smiled. "Do you wanna see your room?"Peyton asked him as she held out her hand. Eddie took it and she led him back through the hallway while Jake started making dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was getting Cassie's jacket on and Lucas was pacing around. "Lucas could you please stop that,"Brooke told him getting angry,"you're making it worse than it is." "Worse than it is Brooke, worse than it is,"he told her, his voice rising more than he intended.

Everyone was worried. _What if Peyton left town with Eddie. What if Peyton did something to Eddie. Would Haley and Nathan be alright? What if they never woke up. What if they died. What if they never woke up and Eddie would be stuck with Peyton forever._

"Lucas please,"Brooke pleaded with Lucas as she nodded her head toward's Sophia. "No Brooke I can't,"Lucas told her lowering her voice, tears threaten at both Brooke and Lucas' eyes,"Haley and Nathan are on the edge of death, my nephew is staying with my ex-girlfriend which also happens to be my daughter's mother that abandoned her when she was born."

Lucas calmed down and sat on the chair. Brooke was holding a sleeping Cassy while Sophia slept on the chair in between the two. "I think we should get going,"Brooke told Lucas. "Here you can take the car, I need to walk,"Lucas tossed the keys down on the table beside Brooke and walked out the door, leaving Brooke to get Cassy in her carseat and get a sleeping Sophia out to the car.

"Ya need any help?"said a voice new to the sudden silence Brooke was left in. Brooke left out a long held breath and replied,"what do you want Peyton?" "Well I was just coming to get some of Eddie's clothes,"Peyton told her,"and I noticed you have your hands full." Peyton said letting some of her guard down and didn't make any nasty remarks toward Brooke.

"I'm fine,"Brooke told her. She picked up Cassy and tried to wake up Sophia. "What did he get tired of playing house?"Peyton said sarcastically putting her guard back up. When waking Sophia up didn't work she finally gave in and asked Peyton for help.

"You shouldn't be pickin' up her,"Peyton told her nodding towards Sophia. "How do you...?"Brooke asked taken aback by what Peyton had said. "Wild guess,"Peyton said handing Brooke Cassy and picking up Sophia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Jake's house Eddie and Jake were sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. "Who's that?"Eddie asked pointing to a picture of a little baby girl. Eddie had began to trust Jake. "That little girl is my daughter,"Jake told him proudly,"or was my daughter." Eddie just looked at him sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had just pulled in her driveway. "Could you please take her up to her bedroom?"Brooke asked her. "Sure just tell me where,"Peyton replied and followed Broke up to the nursery.

"Wow this is your place,"Peyton said surprised. "Yea my designs are doing really well,"Brooke told her as she layed Cassie down in her crib. Peyton layed Sophia down, tucked her in, and picked up the stuffed dog, Goldilocks, which had been dropped the night before.

"This is my dog,"Peyton told Brooke,"the one you got me the year after my mom died, you named it Goldilocks." "Yea, old times,"Brooke said thinking back,"but the past was the past." But Brooke coouldn't help thinking.

_What if Peyton had never left. _

_What if Brooke had never broken up with Lucas. _

_What if Peyton had never gotten pregnant with Sophia in the first place. _

_What if Brooke had told Lucas about the baby the she had lost. The one when she told him she had lied. She never lied, well not technically. She had lost the baby. She didn't want Lucas to worry. She knew it had been wrong. She was planning on telling him when she got things back on track with him._

Brooke moved her hand to her stomach. "So I was right,"Peyton said,"congradulations, don't repeat my past whatever you do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hoped you liked it. I worked pretty hard on this, well not really I just wrote it. I had to give you guys something for reviewing and sticking with me. Thanks for the reviews and please review more. Your reviews keep me motivated.


	8. Telling Him

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm reall glad you liked it. Please read and review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Peyton left, Brooke sat down on her bed. She was to awake to sleep, so she got out her diary and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight Haley and Nathan got into a car wreck. Eddie was not in the car, because I was watching him, but Cassie was. She wasn't hurt, but Haley and Nathan aren't doing to well. I am taking care of Cassie, while Haley and Nathan are in the hospital. Unfortunetly Peyton has Eddie, because Haley had forgotten to change his god-mother. Peyton was here tonight. She knows. She knows about the baby that I had lost...and the one that I am having now. I didn't even tell Lucas about both of them. She figured it out by herself. Lucas didn't come home tonight. He gave me his car keys and said he had to walk. I hope nothing happens to him. I can't raise Sophia and this baby by myself. And maybe even Cassie. But I hope Haley and Nathan are alright and Lucas comes home. I promise if Lucas comes home that I will tell him about both the babies. If only he comes hope._

Brooke put the diary away as soonas she heard Cassie crying. She got up and went out in the hallway and started walking towards Sophia and Cassie's room. Suddenly the crying stopped. _What the heck? Why did Cassie stop crying._

Brooke heard a voice. "Hey little baby girl." Brooke knew that voice. It was Lucas' voice, but she didn't dare go in. She didn't want to talk to him now. So she just stood by the door and listened.

"Hey little Cassie, don't cry, it's all right, your mommy and daddy will be okay." "I've known them for years, your mommy used to be my best friend, and she still is."

Brooke finally thought it was time for them to talk,"Lucas." "Brooke, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, I should've sucked my own fears up I know your hurting, please forgive me,"Lucas apoligized. "Lucas, I think we should talk,"Brooke told him. Lucas put Cassie back in her crib and sat down on the love seat.

"Lucas I have to tell you something,"Brooke whispered as her eyes started to water. Lucas could see this and put his hand on Brooke's. "Anything,"he told her. "You won't love me after this,"Brooke said as Lucas nodded to tell her to go on,"well remember how I told you after the Boy toy auction, that I was having a baby, then told you I lied about it, well I didn't, I

had a miscarrage and didn't want to worry about me."

Lucas' face when from caring to shocked. He couldn't believe what Brooke told him. There was really a baby, Brooke was really pregnant. But the baby died. She lied to him.

When Lucas didn't say anything Brooke started talking again,"and I have something else to tell you, I'm pregnant again." Lucas didn't say anything. Brooke hoped he wouldn't be mad and block her out.

"Brooke, are you sure?" Lucas asked her. "Yea I took the test,"Brooke told him. "Daddy,"Sophia whimpered in her sleep. Brooke went over to her side. "Hey honey, it's all right,"Brooke soothed her. "Mommy,"Sophia breathed as she fell back into a soundless sleep.

Brooke looked hurt. She didn't know why. It was probaly because of the baby she lost. If she hadn't lost it, then she probaly would've been the one to have Sophia. Sophia would've been her daughter, not Peyton's.

"It's okay Pretty Girl,"Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke. She now took notice that he was there. "Let's get some sleep we can make an appointment at the doctor's tomorrow,"he told her as they walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

Brooke slept at ease that night, knowing that she would wake up in Lucas' arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maliek-**I will eventually add Dan and Deb in. And for Keith, he is dead, just like he has been for half season three. Thanks for reviewing!

**goober396-**Thanks for the review. I'm glad you love it. I will update when I can. I hope you liked this chapter

**Brucas224-**I'm glad you like it.

**nemo123489-**I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**onetreefan-**I'll update as soon as I can. And I'm sorry for the confusion about that chapter. It was a chapter for my other story. Thanks for reviewing.

And thank you to all my other reviewers and my readers who do not review. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep updating.

also if Brooke and Lucas have a baby I would love for some suggestions on names. Thanks for those who do suggest names. I will probaly use them.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	9. Snickers AKA Snickerdoodles

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brooke woke up the next morning Lucas was nowhere in sight. She figured that he had taken Sophia to school so she got up to go feed Cassie.

She walked down the hallway to Sophia's room, which was also Cassie's for the time being. When she got there she peered into Cassie's crib and saw that she wasn't there, instead a note lay in her place.

_Dear Pretty Girl,_

_Don't worry, I just took Sophia to school and decided to take Cassie with me. After I drop Sophia off, I'm gonna go to the hospital to see if there is anything new with Haley and Nathan, then I'm going to my mom's so she can visit with Cassie for awhile. Then I'll drop Cassie off at Deb's so she can spend some time with her. By then it will be around 12:00. I'll be back by then. Please take the morning off, go visit some friends, do whatever. _

_Love,_

_Broody_

After reading the note Brooke smiled to herself. Lucas was always the one to go out of his way for somebody. Suddenly Brooke realised that with all this Peyton and Sophia stuff, then with Haley and Nathan and having to take care of Cassie, she never got any time to herself.

Seconds later she was grabbing her jacket and making her way out the door. She pulled up out front of the mall. She decided she was going to do some shopping for Christmas presents. _Hey who ever said it wasn't to early to shop for Christmas. _

She looked around at the stores. There was the hair salon and the food court. There was also the pet shop, so Brooke decided to go in there first, hoping Lucas wouldn't kill her if she decided to get Sophia a kitty or a dog or somethin' furry.

Brooke looked around at the rows of tanks of fish. Thise didn't seem special so she moved on. She looked at the cages with the cats in them, they all looked like they were to mean for Sophia to like.

Suddenly she stopped. She was staring at the perfect Christmas gift. A white curly haired dog. She went and asked the shopkeeper about it. "Accuse me sir,"Brooke began,"what do you know about the dog over there in that cage?" She pointed to where she had seen the dog. "Well she was dropped of about two weeks ago,"the shopkeeper told her walking over to the dog,"she's a white Cock-a-Poo, her name is Snickers, or she likes to be call Snickerdoodles, which ever one, and she's about 8 months old, barely a year."

Brooke looked taken aback. She didn't know who would give up such a precious puppy. "Why did they give her up?"Brooke asked curiously. "They said they could not handle her,"the shopkeeper told her,"also she has a little problem with her butt, she kinda walks crooked." The shopkeeper got the little dog out and deminstrated how she walked.

Finally Brooke made up her mind,"I'll take her." Sophia would love her. Lucas wouldn't mind having this dog in the house, besides it was Brooke's house.

--------------------------

--------------------------

Lucas had just dropped Sophia off at school and was driving towards his mom's cafe'.

"Hey Lucas you brought Cassie,"Karen said gleefully as she took Cassie from Lucas. "Yea I decided to give Brooke the day off,"Lucas told his mom. "That was nice of you,"Karen said,"so wht are you doing here?" "Well I just thought that you would want to see Cassie,"Lucas said as his cell phone started to ring.

**Lucas: Hello?**

**Person on the other line: Hi uncle Luke.**

**Lucas: Hey Eddie! What are you calling for?**

**Eddie: Well Ms.Peyton tolds me to call you and tell me my mommy and daddy are awake, can you believe that Uncle Luke, I get to see them, finally!**

**Lucas: When are you going to see them?**

**Eddie: Ms.Peyton is taking me right now. Good-bye uncle Luke!**

**Lucas: See ya Eddie.**

"Who was that?"Karen asked her son. "It was Eddie, he said Haley and Nathan are awake and that we can go see them,"Lucas told her as he picked up Cassie in her carseat. "Well I can't afford to close up the cafe' now,but tell Haley and Nathan I send my love,"Karen told him as he walked out the door. "Okay mom,"Lucas told her,"see ya."

---------------------

---------------------

Peyton had put Eddie's coat on as soon as he had gotten off the phone with Lucas. She quickly drove to the hospital and rushed Eddie inside as soon as she parked the car. "Uncle Luke!"Eddie screamed gleefully as he ran into Lucas' outstretched arms.

"Hey buddy,"Lucas told him. "Is my mommy and daddy otay?"Eddie asked sweetly. "Yea they'll be just fine,"Lucas told the little boy. "You wanna go see them?"Peyton finally both spoke up. Both Lucas and Eddie looked up at her.

"I'll take him,"Peyton told Lucas. "Yea I gotta get home and tell Brooke,"Lucas said. "Uncle Luke, where's Cassie?"Eddie asked. "She's in your mommy and daddy's room,"Lucas told him as he gave him a hug, then made his way out the door.

-----------------------

-----------------------

When Brooke got home she let the squarming puppy out of her kennel and checked her messages. There were 2 massages. The first one said.

"Brooke this is Lucas I just wanted to let you know that Haley and Nathan were awake and that I was gonna stop and droop Cassie off and visit them before coming home. Should be there soon. Love you!"

The second one said...

"Hello Brooke Davis this is Dr.Roxanne, the nurse from the baby department, I was calling to remind you about the appointment you have scheduled for tomorrow"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, please review. Also I still need suggestions for baby names. I still can't decide on one although I got a great suggestion. In the next chapter you will probaly find out the gender of the baby.

Also this chapter is dedicated to my nephew's therapy dog, Snickers. Who is a white curly haired Cock-a-Poo and did get called Snickerdoodles. My sister did give her away because she could not handle her, not like she was a bad puppy, but because my nephew is disabled. He is about two years old and looks less than one. Because he has this thing wrong with his head called Microcephly, meaning his head cannot grow right. She also could not handle Snickers because my sister is having another baby, whom she wants to name Haley Brooke, but I call her Cherry.

Also in this chapter the butt problem is real too. Snickers did walk a little wrong, but it was always so cute.

Anyways, sorry for rambling, please review and thanks for reading!


	10. Bad Days can have Happy Endings, or not?

Thanks everyone for the reviews and thank you **_onetreefan_** for the baby names. I might not be using them unless I change my mind on the names I do have. I am costently changing my favorite baby names. Anyway thank you. And I probaly will have some kind of nightmare in about the baby she had lost or this baby, it depends. Anyways thanks for the suggestions and keep it up. They are greatly appreciated.(sorry if I didn't spell that right.) Anyways please read. I hope you like this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Karen had agreed to watch Sophia, but since Peyton had visitation rights, and Sophia begged to see Eddie, they let her stay at Peyton and Jake's.

"Brooke Davis,"one of the nurses called from the front of the room. Brooke took Lucas' hand and walked back torward the hallway, following the nurse. Lucas gave Brooke's hand a gentle squeezed.

"In here,"'the nurse told them,"the doctor should be in in a moment." She left leaving the couple in the white hospital room. Although this white room was different. It had tons of pictures of babies and other things on telling you to deal with morning sickness and other pregnancy tips.

"Luke I don't think I can do this,"Brooke told him getting up, tears theatened at her eyes. Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. "It's gonna be alright,"Lucas tried to calm her,"Haley went through this fine, I mean look at Eddie, and you know how she did it?"

"No,"Brooke said honestly. "She had people to help her,"Lucas told Brooke,"and so do you." "Thanks,"Brooke said giving Lucas a light kiss on the lips. Brooke sat beside Lucas, his hand on hers, in silence. About five minutes later he spoke up.

"So what do you wanna name this baby?"Lucas asked her. "We have almost seven months before it comes and you talking about that now,"Brooke said as she laughed a little. "Well yea just incase we don't agree on anything, we can spend time looking for a different one, I want this baby's name to mean something,"Lucas told Brooke. "Luke that's really sweet,"Brooke replied when the doctor came in.

"Hello my name is Dr.Roxanne, I left a message on your anwering machine yesterday,"the doctor told them. "Yea is anything wrong?"Brooke asked a little bit worried. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about,"Dr.Roxanne told them.

-------------

-------------

"I am sooooo happy to be home!"Haley said happily as she and Nathan walked into their house. Nathan had a sleeping Eddie in his arms and Haley had just laid Cassie in her bassinet. "I'm gonna take Eddie to his room,"Nathan told her a he made his way back to Eddie's bedroom.

Haley was cleaning the kitchen table when Nathan emerged from the hallway. "What are you doing?"Nathan smiled as he knew full well what Haley was doing. "I'm cleaning,"Haley told him straight out,"do you know how much dust can form in just two days." Haley then noticed Nathan chuckling.

"What?"Haley asked sternly, wanting to find out why Nathan was laughing. "Haley we just got home and you're cleaning already,"Nathan told her as his laughing subsided into a playful smirk. "Stop making fun of me or I'll make you clean this whole house while I sit there and laugh at you," Haley said as Nathan cameover to her. "You wouldn't make me do that,"Nathan said as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Suddenly she pulled away,"stop it Nathan I need to clean." Laughing Nathan sat down at the couch and turned on the t.v.

The news was on and an expression formed on Nathan's face.**"Mayor Dan Scott was found in his home today, dead, with a bullet shot through his head, police say this was not suicied and are now on the look out for Dan Scott's murderer who we believe, but cannot confirm, is from right here in Tree Hill." **"Oh my god, Haley,"Nathan whispered barley hearable. "What's wrong?"Haley asked him as she turned around.

--------------

--------------

"Do I have to call you mommy?"asked Sophia as she walked out of the toy room that Peyton and Jake had pepared for her. "No you don't have to call us anything you don't want to,"Peyton told the little girl, but it hurt her to say it. Jake had taken Eddie to Haley and Nathan's so Peyton was left alone with the little girl.

She observed Sophia a little more. She had hazel eyes like Peyton and her smile, she had a little of Lucas, not much though, and she had curly hair, just like Peyton. The thing Peyton couldn't get was she had brown hair, curly hair yes, but it wasn't blonde like her's and Lucas' it was brown.

"Do you wanna colour with me?"Sophia asked as she took the two pencils and paper that she had and laid them beside Peyton as she got up on the couch. "Okay,"Peyton replied,"anything for you." "Thank you,"Sophia said.

When they were done drawing Sophia wanted to see Peyton's picture,"that's really good." Peyton had drawn a picture of Sophia, drawing her picture. "Can I see your's?"Peyton asked her. "Sure,"Sophia said as she held up her drawing,"it's of my daddy and mommy." Peyton had expected to see Lucas in the picture, but was not prepared for the other person.

It was Brooke. Sophia had drawn a picture of Lucas as her father and Brooke as her mother. "At least I wish she was my mommy,"Sophia said,"she said she would be but I already have one and she couldn't be my mommy because she said you used to be her bestfriend and she wouldn't do that to you even if you were a coniving little b..." "Okay Sophia I get it,"Peyton told the little girl, stopping her from saying the last word. Because not only was it a bad word, but it was true.

--------------

--------------

"Is some thing wrong with the baby?"Brooke asked now worried more then ever before. "Well it says here you had a miscarrage about seven years age, when you were sixteen?"Dr.Roxanne told them. "Yes but what does that have to do with this baby?"Brooke asked the doctor as Lucas looked worryingly from Brooke to the doctor and back agian.

"Well it has a little to do with this one, it seems you will have to take severe procausions to make sure everything goes alright,"the doctor told them as she handed them a paper,"here is all the things you will have to do, and if you are worried about anything please call, you may scedule an apoinment out at the front desk for next week when you'll get to find out the gender and make sure there is nothing wrong with the baby."

--------------

--------------

After Brooke and Lucas had picked Sophia up they had gone to Brooke's house. "Oaky Sophia I have a little surprise for you,"Brooke said trying to lighten the moment and Lucas. He had been deep in thought the whole way home. Brooke opened the door for Sophia and right at that moment Snickers came running towards Sophia and jumped up trying to lick her face.

"A puppy!"Sophia said. Suddenly smiling and laughing more than she did in a while. Lucas smiled to and thanked Brooke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I have to say that this chapter came out better than I thought so I hope you like it. Please review. I am not getting as many reviews as before, so if you read this story, please review. I will take all kinds of reviews and suggestions. As for the baby's name I already have it but I would still love it if you would like to suggest more, maybe change my mind, persuade me. I will probaly tell you the gender in the next two chapters. It depends what I have planned for this story. Anyways for those of you who do review, please keeps it going, and thank you so much. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am and I can get the chapter done faster. I tried to make this chapter longer, sorry if it wasn't. Anyways please review.


	11. Phone Call From Mouth

Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading. Remember, I would always love any suggestions. THANKS!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

_The news was on and an expression formed on Nathan's face.**"Mayor Dan Scott was found in his home today, dead, with a bullet shot through his head, police say this was not suicied and are now on the look out for Dan Scott's murderer who we believe, but cannot confirm, is from right here in Tree Hill." **"Oh my god, Haley,"Nathan whispered barley hearable. "What's wrong?"Haley asked him as she turned around._

_--------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------

It was the day before Thanksgiving, Brooke had woken up to the phone ringing. She quietly walked down stairs, careful not to wake Sophia up. When she finally got downstairs she anwered the phone.

Brooke: Hello

Person: Is Brooke Davis there?

Brooke: Mouth you don't have to be so formal, you know who this is.

Mouth: Yea, I know but it seems so weird to be way up here in New York

_Mouth had moved to New York to finish up schooling for his reporting career and had gotten a job on the local news station._

Brooke: Yea

Mouth: So hows Luke and Sophia?

Brooke: Good besides all the Sophia / Peyton drama but what's new in Tree Hill

Mouth: How's Haley and Nathan and that little boy of theirs?

Brooke: Well Haley and Nathan had adopted a little girl from China, Cho Cassilyn Scott, but everyone just calls her Cassie. Then they had recently gotten into a car accident and I had to take care of Cassie and Peyton got Eddie, because she was the god mother of him, anyways other then that it's the same old Tree Hill.

Mouth: WOW! talk about drama. Now I see what I missed. NOw tell me what's going on with you and Luke? The last couple of times we talked you sounded pretty concerned.

Brooke: Everythings fine now, in fact I'm pregnant.

Mouth: Does Lucas know?

Brooke: Yea he does and he and Sophia are staying with me for right now, Luke is really worried about me, I don't really know why, but he's really kind, I love him.

Mouth: That's good to hear Brooke, so you thinking of baby names.

Brooke: Well Lucas asked me that same question a few days ago, I've been thinking but I really don't know.

Mouth: What are they?

Brooke: Well I've really like the name...

Brooke broke off. She heard footsteps on the stairs and didn't want Lucas finding out about her baby names, not yet at least. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Brooke: I'll be online later, get on and we can talk.

Mouth: K, see ya.

Brooke hung up the phone and turned around to find Sophia walking down the stairs. Robe dragging on the floor, hair all mussled up, and Snickers following hopefully behind her. "Hey Sophia,"Brooke said to the little girl as she bent down to pet Snickers.

"Hi Aunt Brookie,"Sophia said as she slumped on the couch, tiredly. "You want anything for breakfast?"Brooke asked Sophia. Sophia looked at her surprised._ Her Aunt Brooke cook! Ha..Ha..Ha! That would be the day._ "At your grandma Karen's of course,"Brooke added knowing full well she could not cook, and she would not die trying. "Oay!"Sophia replied happily,"but what about daddy?"

Brooke thought for a moment. He would freak out if he found Brooke and Sophia gone and worry about them every moment they were gone. "How about we just leave him a note and take Snickers with us,"She told Sophia.

"Okay,"Sophia told Brooke jumping up to get Snickers jacket. _Yea the dog was as spoiled as Sophia!_ Snickers happily followed her into the kitchen because as Snickers had figured out that when she was alone with the little girl that Sophia would sneak her extra treats!

----------

----------

After Brooke and Sophia had finished breakfast they took Snickers to meet Eddie. When they got up to the doorway they knocked. A very scared looking Haley answered and Snickers found a way to bolt inside.

"Haley what's wrong?"Brooke asked Haley. "Dan's dead,"Haley said,"just on the news, shot through the head, the murderer is expected to be from here in Tree Hill." "Wait someone killed Dan Scott?"Brooke asked unbelievably. No one had been able to kill him a few years ago before Sophia was born. Deb set his dealership on fire, he had a heart attack, but he never died. What monster would the murderer be to be able to kill Dan Scott. The invinsible man.

--------

--------

Brooke had stayed and comforted Haley and Nathan a little more, reassured them everything was all right, then went home with Sophia and Snickers, worrying a little bit about what may be out there. _God she was starting to sound like Lucas._

She finally got home at around 10:00. Lucas made Sophia and Snickers go to bed right away. He wasn't mad at Brooke after she told him about Dan. He just sat on the couch, Brooke sat beside him and leaned on him. He put his arm around her and his other hand on her stomach.

--------

--------

About midnight Lucas fell to sleep on the couch with Brooke in his arms. She silently slipped out of his embrace and went to the computer, hoping Mouth would still be on.

**Broody'sgirl03**: Hey Mouth!

**Reportereverygirldreamsof**: Hey!

**Broody'sgirl03**: funny screen name, almost believed it :)

**Reportereverygirldreamsof**: Ha...Ha!

**Reportereverygirldreamsof**: So you were about to tell me the names you thought off.

_Boy! Mouth sure didn't have a problem getting to the point._

**Broody'sgirl03**: Well if you should know I like the name Emma for a girl and Matthew for a boy.

**Reportereverygirldreamsof**: I like those! Well I gotta go, the kids want me to take them to the park.

**Broody'sgirl03**: see ya

**Reportereverygirldreamsof** logged out

**Broody'sgirl03** logged out

Brooke logged out and went over to the couch, after making sure the door was locked, and curled up next to Lucas. She hoped that Haley and Nathan would be okay about Dan. And that everything could go back to the way that it was. But it would never. Because Tree Hill was never a no drama town. Tree Hill was always messing up peoples lives. Fiddling around with peoples hearts. Somewhere during the night Brooke must've fallen to sleep...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. A little cliffhanger there. Hopefully that will keep you reading. Anyways here is a spoiler for the next chapter...

_Suddenly they were all walking away with the little infant in their arms. "NO,"Brooke yelled,"my baby, you CAN'T take MY baby." All the while they were fading further away into the distance. She looked over and Lucas and couldn't believe that he wasn't doing anything..._

I hoped you liked this chapter and the spoilers. I'm not really good at this spoiler thing. So please review and tell me how you like the chapter and the story so far. I am not giving up on this anytime soon. I have much in store for this story. Very Much.


	12. Thanksgiving Surprise

Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading. Remember, I would always love any suggestions. THANKS!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suddenly they were all walking away with the little infant in their arms. "NO,"Brooke yelled,"my baby, you CAN'T take MY baby." All the while they were fading further away into the distance. She looked over and Lucas and couldn't believe that he wasn't doing anything..._

Brooke woke up covered in sweat. She had looked around and finally realized where she was at. "What's wrong Pretty Girl?"Lucas asked when he felt Brooke begin to move. "Nothing, just a dream, go back to sleep,"Brooke told him as she curled up tighter against him, feeling safe in his arms. But Lucas didn't go back to sleep. He had stayed up for an extra hour until he had made sure Brooke was sleeping peacfully.

--------------

--------------

Lucas was woken up by Sophia. He got up carefully, letting Brooke sleep and went to make Sophia some breakfast. Sophia was excited to go to Karen's for Thanksgiving dinner. Everybody would be there. Karen, Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, Eddie, Cassie, Aunt Brooke, Daddy, Uncle Nathan's mommy Deb, and even Jenny the girl from the costume store.

Brooke woke up and whined,"what time is it?" "Early, go back to sleep,"Lucas told her. He wanted her to get as much rest as she could. For her and the baby. "Na, I'm already awake, it doesn't matter now,"Brooke said getting up,"I'm just gonna go get dressed, What time are we supposed to be at your mom's"

"In about three hours,"Lucas told her as he watched Brooke walk up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Daddy are you and Auntie Brooke gonna get married?"Sophia asked her father sweetly. "I don't know,"Lucas told his little girl. "Well you should, maybe then she would feel safe, her and my little brother or sister,"Sophia told him.

Lucas just stared at her confused. "How do you know that she doesn't feel safe?"Lucas asked her. "Because in the middle of the night she was screaming at someone to not take her baby away,"she told him,"she's worried." _Wow! His daughter got the smarts off of him, but the power to know what people were feeling she diffenetly got off of Peyton. Sometimes it helped though. She had inherited that off of Peyton, now Lucas knew how Brooke felt. He could make her better._

"Okay Soph, how about we go get you dressed,"Lucas said as he picked the girl up and started carrying her upstairs. "Daddy! put me down!"Sophia begged gleefully.

---------

---------

Two hours later Brooke, Lucas, and Sophia pulled up in front of Karen's Cafe'. It said closed for the holiday, but this was the only place big enough for everyone that was coming. The Cafe' was festive with colorings of turkeys and pumpkins and conacopias and pilgrims and Indians that Sophia and Eddie colored.

"Hey Lucas,"Karen greeted them at the door as she hugged Lucas then Brooke,"hey Brooke how's my grandchild?" "Good,"Brooke replied lightly touching her stomach. "Hey what about me?"Sophia asked sterly, but she couldn't help smiling, as she put her hands on her hips. She looked so much like Brooke when she did that.

"And my other grandchild,"Karen said as she chuckled as she bent down to hug Sophia. Very slowly everyone started to arrive.

1. Haley,Nathan, Eddie, Cassie

2. Deb

3. Nikki, Jenny

Suddenly the door opened, Brooke turned her head and couldn't believe what she saw. "MOUTH!!!!"screamed Brooke happily as she ran to give him a hug,"you made it." "Yea, I thought it was finally time for you to meet the kids, GiGi couldn't make it but she said happy Thanksgiving,"Mouth replied.

They all had fun meeting Mouth's kids, Brooklyn Azura McFadden (4) and Zachary Ezekiel McFadden (5). Mouth had named Brooklyn after Brooke. "That's really sweet of you Mouth,"Brooke complimented.

The rest of the night was like a different world. Mouth had come here from New York to spend Thanksgiving and was staying until after Christmas and Skillz had just called Lucas and told him that him and Bevin and the kids were coming to stay for Christmas. Brooke was so excited to get to see Bevin again. And Lucas didn't mind seeing Skillz :)

Finally after getting Sophia changed into her pajamas and out of her brown dress, Brooke collapsed silently beside Lucas and curled into him. Her head on his chest and his hand smoothing her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I hope you liked this chapter. It was alot of fluff, I wasn't planning on putting Thanksgiving in but it just turned out that way. Please review. Please at least 4 reviews, they really motivate me. Thanks for reading. Here's the spoiler...

_Dear Santy Claus,_

_I've gotten what I want for Christmas the most. Snickers. But what I really want for Christms is for my Auntie Brooke to have the baby alright. I want my daddy and my auntie Brooke to get married so we can be a family. I already got my wish from last year, I got a baby brother or sister. I hope that you can grant this wish. Please bless my family, even that mean mommy of mine that left and stoled me. Please let Jenny become my best friend and let her daddy realize what he missed out on._

_Love,_

_ Sophia Hayley Scott_


	13. Mama

Thanks for the reviews and comments. They really motivated me to get some chapters done. Right now I got like three chapters done in like two days so expect a lot more chapters. I can't wait for the next episode of One Tree Hill. DRAMA!!!. Anyways here is the chapter, I hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you have a dress in mind Sophia?" Brooke asked. It was December 23rd and Brooke and Sophia had gone shopping for something to wear to the Christmas party Karen was having at TRIC.

Brooke had to find a new dress because her stomach had long out grown her old dress, four months of pregnancy can do a lot to your figure, but Brooke didn't mind. She loved being there for Sophia and she would love this baby to death when it came. Especially since it was hers and Lucas'. Sophia had whined for a new dress, well?, because she had been around Brooke to long. She wanted every single peice of clothing she saw.

"I dunno,"Sophia replied, her forhead wrinkle in confusion. "Well keep looking there has to be one you like,"Brooke told her. In the past hour they had went through too many dresses to count. Brooke had finally decided on an elegant red dress with a greem scarf that would hang around her arms. Sophia, on the other hand, had still not found the perfect dress. _You have no idea how picky a six year old could be._

"I like this one,"Sophia said about five minutes later. She was pointing at a dress that was the almost exact carbon copy of Brooke's dress, exept the colors were switch. Instead of the dress being red, it was dark green and instead of the scarf that went around the arms in had a crimson belt that tied and hung losely at the side. Sophia smiled.

A few minutes later they were walking out of the store with the two dresses packed neatly into boxes when they nearly bumped into someone. "Rachel?"Brooke said in surprise as she stared at the red head. Rachel had left at the end of senoir year and had searched for Cooper all over the USA, but didn't fine him. "Brooke Davis?"Rachel saod in an equally surprised tone.

"With a kid and one on the way,"Rachel said even more surprised. "Rachel this is Sophia Hayley Scott,"Brooke said introducing Sophia to Rachel. "Hi,"Sophia said sheepishly. "And she's not my daughter, Lucas',"Brooke added,"but this one (she rubbed her medium sized belly) is mine and Lucas'." "Wait so Sophia isn't your's but your together with Lucas and you are having his kid?"Rachel was really confused now. So Brooke explained about the Peyton/Sophia thing and so on.

A few minutes later Brooke and Sophia walked the rest of the way to the car while Rachel went the other way, only after promising to come to Karen's Christmas party. "Who was that?"Sophia asked curiously. "She was an old friend,"Brooke told the little girl as she got her buckled in. Then they made their way home (Lucas had sold his house and moved in with Brooke).

---------------

---------------

Haley was sitting at the table with Cassie in her high chair feeding her. It has been about a month since Dan's murder and everyone completely forgot about it. Suddenly Cassie had said something through a mouth full of food. "Mama." "Oh my god, Cassie, you just said your first word baby girl,"Haley told her daughter.

Haley was about to call Nathan. Him and Eddie had gone Christmas shopping with Mouth and his kids Brooklyn and Zachary. She had been planning to tease him about this until she remember what had happened with Eddies first word. Dada. Eddie's first word was dada and Nathan was so proud. But he didn't tease Haley about it. So that's when she just went back to feeding Cassie, and decided to tell him later when he got home.

--------------

--------------

When Brooke got home she had put the dresses safely in the hall closet next to the Christmas tree and the stockings. There were four stockings. One for Lucas, Brooke, Sophia, and of course everyones favorite dog, Snickers.

_"Over the river and through the woods,_

_To Grandmother's house we go._

_The horse knows the way to carry the sleigh_

_Through white and drifted snow."_

Brooke walked over to the coffee table where her cell phone was laying. She answered it.

**Brooke: **Hello

**Bevin:** Hey Brooke Skillz and I were wondering if we could maybe come visit for awhile, bring the kids with?

**Brooke:** That's great I'll go tell Lucas and Sophia, see ya!

**Bevin:** see ya.

Brooke put her cell phone back down on the table and went to tell Lucas about Bevin and Skillz coming over. Their children Alicia Turquoise (3) and Natasha Adalinda (1) are coming with.

------------

------------

Rachel had gotten to her apartment after about two hours of shopping. She looked down at the little baby in the play pen. _Thank god the nanny had been watching him, if Brooke would've seen him, who knows what._ "Hey little guy,"she cooed as she picked him up,"guess we've got some friends for Christmas, James Cooper Lee."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, please review. I just want to thank all of my reviewers for sticking with me. These last like two chapters are just fillers sort of, maybe some fluff, but also some important things as well. So anyways like I said before please review. I seem to have less reviewers than when I started this fanfiction out. If you do not like how this story is going, drop me a few suggestioons and I'll see what I can do. If you like this story, tell me. So please review.


	14. Presents

Thanks for all the reviews, I got so many. They were all wonderful :

- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

_**Sophia** - I am really glad you like this story and the names I am using for the kids. I really hope you like the name Brooke and Lucas' baby, which I will reveal in this chapter. I also want to thank you for telling your friends about this story, I hope they like it! Thanks for your review, drop me more reviews like that and I will deffinelty keep writing._

_**Goober 396 - ** I am really glad to hear you love this story, I will deffinetly keep writing, and I am gald you think that I'm doing great and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review._

_**lucasluvforever - ** I hope this is awesome! I like to get a chapter out every two days, so I spend most of my time on this, especially when I get alot of reviews, so if you like this story keeps reviewing. THANKS!!!_

_**nemo123489 - ** Hear is the update, hope this was soon enough for you. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

_**dolcegrazia - ** I am glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one. I agree I am also starting to love Rachel. I had told my mom and sister (who also watch the show) that I love Rachel, because I knew Rachel was right, even before the episode, and they just looked at me weird. But then after the episode they agreed with me and were shocked that I had been write! Anyways thanks for the review. _

_**onetreefan - ** Yes I know, there are a lot of mothers. Sometimes it gets hard to keep track of all of the kid's names and what they look like. I haven't mentioned what half of them look like but I plan to do that later in the story. There are like five mothers and I think I may have reached my limit, I bring anymore kids into this story and I'll have to write their names on my hand!! Anyway thanks for the review, no matter what you always review, so please keep reviewing._

_- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /_

Sorry I could only reply to the people who review in chapter 13. There were so many since chapter five I couldn't reply to all of them. So thanks to all of you who reviewed and keep it up. I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Brooke woke up and Lucas was still sleeping. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve, and also the day that Brooke and Lucas got to find out the gender of their baby!

Brooke really didn't want to wake him up, he was sleeping so peacefully, but she knew that if she didn't wake Lucas up that he'd be furious. He didn't want to miss anything with this baby. He was very protective of Brooke and the baby, he didn't want her over stressed, he didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Lucas, wake up, babe come on,"Brooke whispered in his ear. "Not now,"Lucas begged. "Fine then your gonna miss finding out what the baby's gender is,"Brooke said getting up and walking to the closet. "Fine, fine,"Lucas said getting up and walking over to her.

"Remember we have my mom's party tonight,"Lucas told her as he got out his clothes,"and we gotta wrap the presents for Sophia." "Gotcha,"Brooke assured him as she went to the bathroom to get changed.

-------------

-------------

"Haley where did you put the wrapping paper?" Nathan asked his wife from the other room,"we only have a few hours and we need to get these presents wrapped. "In the closet,"Haley yelled back. She was in the bed room getting Cassie dressed while Nathan was in the living room wrapping the Christmas presents that they had gotten for people that were going to be at the party, like Lucas, Brooke, and Sophia, Karen, Deb, Mouth and his two kids, and Skillz, Bevin and their kids.

Nathan went to the hallway closet and got the wrapping paper out. Varieties of colors, sizes, pictures, Haley had boughten everything that concerns to Christmas and Decorating."daddy, daddy,"Eddie screamed as he ran out of his bedroom,"I need help picking out what I'm gonna wear." "Eddie, you don't have to get dressed now, the party's not until tonight,"Nathan told his son.

"Otay but daddy..."Eddie began. "Eddie Lucas Scott you get your but back here and get dressed right now,"Haley called sternly from the bedroom. Natahn now looked down at his son, his butt naked son. He couldn't help but laugh. "I told daddy I needed clothes, but he said I didn't have to get dressed until the party!"Eddie said laughing, running away.

-----------

-----------

Brooke and Lucas had just pulled up at the hospital. "You ready?"Lucas questioned her. "Yea, but whatever it is we won't act any different,"Brooke told him. "And we have to discuss names right after so we can tell people tonight,"Lucas told her as she shook her head yes.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the room awaiting to be told what gender their baby was. "Are you guys ready?"the doctor asked. Both Brooke and Lucas shook their heads yes. Lucas squeezed her hand gently. "Congradulations you're having a baby girl,"the doctor told them,"now would you guys like to see what your baby looks like?"

"How?"Brooke asked. "A 3D ultrasound,"the doctor explained,then added when seeing their confused faces,"it's a different ultrasound that lets you see the features of the baby, like the shape of the nose, hands, chin and other things."

Their baby girl ended up having most of Brooke's features. Slender fingers, nose, and chin. When they got out in the car Lucas asked,"so what's your favorite name?" "Lucas we just found out,"Brooke said in shock. "I know you've been thinking about them,"Lucas told her. "Fine if you have to know, I like Emma for a girl and Matthew for a boy,"Brooke told him defeated,"even though were having a girl if I'd ever have a boy it would be Matthew,you?" "McKenzie for a girl and Wyatt for a boy,"Lucas told her.

"So how about Emma McKenzie Scott,"Lucas suggested. "I like that,"Brooke said,"how about you Emma McKenzie Scott?" Brooke told her stomach, the baby happily kicked. "She likes it,"Brooke told Lucas cheerfully. She couldn't believe that she was having a baby with Lucas.

Soon they were heading off to pick Sophia up at Peyton's.

----------

----------

"Sophia you wanna open your Christmas present,"Peyton asked her daughter. "Sure,"Sophia said uncheerfully. She wasn't really enjoying Christmas Eve without Brooke and her father, Peyton could tell.

"Don't worry they'll be here soon, and then you'll get to find out if you get a brother or a sister,"Peyton told her trying to sound happy, but she really wasn't. If she hadn't left Lucas it could've been her. But she knew it would've never happened. Obviously Lucas loved Brooke and he would've picked her anyway.

"And you get one too Snickers,"Peyton told the dog trailing at her heals. She grabbed the wrapped presents and went out to the living room where Sophia was sitting. "Here,"Peyton said handing Sophia the gift. She opened it. It was a sketch pad. Sophia opened the sketch pad and instead of blank pages there were pictures drawn of Sophia. Of when she was a baby to about an hour ago when she was sitting on the couch petting Snickers.

"Thank you,"Sophia said. "And I thought you would like this,"Peyton handed Sophia an empty sketch pad,"Make memories of your own." Then Peyton handed Snickers her present. "She can't open her present,"Sophia told Peyton and reached out to open the present for the dog, but was shocked when the dog had already opened the package. Sophia just stared in open eyes. That was one smart dog. "Woof, Woof,"Snickers barked her appriciation at the new toy and treats.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Peyton didn't want her time with Sophia to end. She wanted her daughter all to herself, and resented Brooke when she had to hand her daughter over to her.

"Hey little girl!"Brooke said bending down to hug Sophia. "Hi Auntie Brooke,"Sophia giggled cheerfully. '_She sounded like Brooke,'Peyton thought,'she has a right to though, I'm the one to be blamed, I shouldn't have left.'_ "Look what mommy got for me,"Sophia said showing Brooke the sketch pads,"and she got Snickers toys and treats."

Peyton was shocked. That was the first time Sophia had called her mommy, talk about Christmas miracles. Lucas had caught Peyton's eye. He wasn't that happy and very uncomfortable standing in Peyton's house and hearing his daughter call the woman that had abandon her mommy, but Sophia had the right to. And he could do nothing to stop her. It would be wrong to.

"Thanks for watching her Peyton,"Brooke quietly thanked Peyton as she took Sophia's hand and led her out the door, following Lucas, who was carrying Snickers. "You're welcome, but I didn't mind spending time with **my** daughter,"Peyton told Brooke, putting emphisis on the word My.

"Auntie Brookie am I having a brother or a sister?"Sophia asked suddenly as Brooke and her were about to walk out of the door. "You're having a little baby sister,"Brooke told her,"and I'm gonna be **there** for her." And that was that. They walked out of Peyton's house leaving a stunned Peyton behind.

-----------

-----------

"You got everything?"Haley asked Nathan as she got Eddie and Cassie in the car. Eddie was wearing a crisp white shirt with an evergreen color and tan pants. Cassie was wearing an ivory white dress with white leatards, black shoes and a crimson ribbon tyed up in her dirty blonde hair.

"Yea I think,we got some many presents Hales, it's hard to keep track of them,"Natahn told her. Soon after Haley had recounted the presents, they were on their way to Karen's Christmas party at TRIC.

-----------

-----------

_Okay I got James dressed and I got his diaper bag and food and..._ Rachel was going crazy. Tonight she was gonna see everyone for the first time in years. She was gonna go back to the club that she had been to so many times when she was in High School. James just layed on the bed laughing at his mother.

"You think it's funny mister,"Rachel said to her son walking over to him,"well I'll show you what's funny." Rachel started to tickle him. James' red hair bounced on his forehead as he giggled. James had Rachel's hair, but he deffinetly had Cooper's eyes. Bright blue eyes. They lit up the whole room. Rachel knew that she wouldn't be able to lie about his father. Ecspecially to Deb and Nathan.

She knew that by the end of the night, everybody would know that Cooper was James' father. But no one knew where Cooper was. The night he found out about Rachel having a baby, he just up and left.

----------

----------

"Come on Brooklyn we have to get going,"Mouth called for his daughter,"we have to be at Karen's in ten minutes and we are not going to be late." Brooklyn cam out of the bedroom wearing a pair of jean bell bottom pants (she really wasn't the dressy type girl) and a red shirt that had bell shaped sleeves. She had a green cloth belt that hung around her waist.

Zachary was wearing a little tuxedo with a tie that had presents on in. Both kids had brown hair and brown eyes, like GiGi, but they had Mouth's kindness. "Okay daddy were ready,"Brooklyn told him, and they headed out the door for TRIC.

---------

---------

"Come on Natasha you have to put this dress on,"Skillz told his one year old daughter. "No,"Natasha complained loudly. She didn't want to go anywhere. She deffinetly didn't want to put on the Christmas cheerleading outfit that Bevin and Skillz had paid good money for.

"Come on honey please,"Bevin pleaded with her while she put in earrings of her own,"it'll only be for tonight and then you can take it off okay?" "Fine,"Natasha agreed as Alicia had come out of the bathroom with her dress on.

"See Natasha, Alicia can get dressed by herself,"Bevin told Natasha about their three year old daughter, Alicia.

Finally they were heading to TRIC. Natasha and Alicia were all dressed and Bevin was all dressed up and Skillz with his dress shirt and pants. "I ain't wearin' no tux, it ain't no wedding and I ain't going to no funeral,"he had told Bevin earlier.

---------

---------

"Come on Sophia were going to be late,"Lucas told his daughter. "Hold on daddy,"Sophia said as Brooke put on her coat. Sophia had just one last thing to do. She quietly folded up the peice of paper and the drawing and slipped it in her stocking. The peice of paper was a letter to Santa she had written:

_Dear Santy Claus,_

_I've gotten what I want for Christmas the most. Snickers. But what I really want for Christms is for my Auntie Brooke to have the baby alright. I want my daddy and my auntie Brooke to get married so we can be a family. They really love each other and I love them too. I already got my wish from last year, I got a baby sister. I hope that you can grant this wish. Please bless my family, even that mean mommy of mine that left and stoled me. Please let Jenny become my best friend and let her daddy realize what he missed out on._

_Love,_

_Sophia Hayley Scott_

And the drawing was of her new baby sister. She had drawn it herself, it took awhile, but she did it, and it almost looked professional. She had drawn it off of the description her daddy and auntie Brooke had told her about. Brooke's nose, chin, ears, lips, fingers, ect..

She had made the eyes brown and the hair brown, she could tell that was what her baby sister was gonna have, because someday God was waiting for her daddy to have a boy and that boy was gonna look right like him. Blue eyes, Blonde hair.

"Okay I'm ready daddy,"Sophia said as Brooke slipped the little girl's coat on. Brooke silently caught Lucas' eye, but didn't say nothing. They were both wondering what the letter said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, WOW, this chapter turned out to be really long. I wasn't expecting for it to be this long, but I just started typing it and it kinda wrote itself. It was only supposed to be a filler chapter, but ot also has plenty of important details in too. Anyways you know the drill, please review, tell me if you liked it. I love your reviews so keep it up.


	15. Christmas Party Ends Early

Thanks for all the reviews, I got so many. They were all wonderful :

- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Haley and Nathan were the first ones to arrive. They wished Karen a Merry Christmas and put the presents down on the bar. "You brought presents!"Brooke said cheerfully as she walked in with Sophia beside her. "Yea Haey had to buy everything on the shelves,"Natahn told Brooke as Haley playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I do not have to buy everything on the shelf,"Haley told him. "Really!"Nathan exclaimed signaling all of the presents on the bar. "It's Christmas so shut up,"Haley told him and then turned to Brooke,"where's Lucas?" "He's parking the car,"Brooke told her as she took off her coat and sat down on the stool.

"Aunt Brooke can I go play with Eddie?"Sophia asked as she pointed over to where Nathan was playing with Eddie. "Sure honey, just be careful and don't ruin that dress,"Brooke told her as she ran off to the other side of the club. "This place is diffenetly different then usual,"Haley said looking around at the wonder of the Christmas decorations.

Garland decorated doorways and hung from the ceiling, a giant tree was placed on the stage of the club, and presents were placed all over in various places. "Did you do this all yourself Karen?"Brooke asked Karen as she came back by the bar after letting another guest in. "Yea it wasn't that hard though,"Karen told them. "It's wonderful,"Brooke complimented.

"Hey Brooke!"Bevin exclaimed as she held her one year old daughter on her hip. "Hey Bevin,"Brooke replied,"who's this little beauty?" "This is Natasha Adalinda Taylor,"Bevin told Brooke as Natasha buried her head in Bevins shoulder,"she's shy." Brooke nodded. "And this is Alicia Turquoise Taylor, she's three years old and Natasha's one,"Bevin added pointing to her eldest daughter.

"Hi Alicia,"Brooke said holding out her hand. "Hi,"Alicia replied shyly as she shook Brooke's hand. "Why don't you go play with the other kids over there,"Brooke told Alicia,"and theres a little play thing over there for the younger kids." She motioned to where Haley was now playing with Cassie.

Bevin took Natasha over to where Haley was, while a certian Red head made her way to Brooke. "Rachel!"Brooke said when she saw her,"you came." "Yea you didn;t think I wouldn't did you, this is supposed to be the hottest party in town,"Rachel joked as she looked over at the little kids.

"Who's that?"Brooke asked curiously. Rachel froze. It was now or never. She could lie to Brooke about his father or tell her the truth. "This is my son, James,"Rachel told Brooke. "you never told me you had a son,"Brooke said,"he looks just like you, exept..." "The eyes,"Rachel finished Brooke's sentence. "Yea,"Brooke agreed. "I get that all the time,"Rachel told her.

Brooke knew that she was trying to avoid the topic of who the father was so she didn't say nothing. "Your getting big,"Rachel told Brooke as she chuckled. "Thanks!"Brooke told Rachel laughing. "Did you find out what your having?"Rachel asked. "Yea today, we weren't gonna tell anyone until later but I'll tell you now,"Brooke said. "Okay then let's here it,"Rachel said.

"It's a girl and were going to name her Emma McKenzie Scott,"Brooke whispered to Rachel making sure no one was around,"and her godmothers going to be Haley and her god father is of course going to be Nathan!" "I like that name,"Rachel told Brooke agreeingly.

"So who else is supposed to be here?"Rachel added curiously. "Well...,"Brooke began and was cut off by a kiss from Lucas,"took you long enough to park the car." "Yea well Snickers ran out of the car and half way to the other side of town before I could catch her!"Lucas told his girlfriend,"we should really get a leash for that dog."

"Well you tell that to a six year old girl that believes that dog is the most obediant thing in the world and then we can by her a leash,"Brooke told Lucas with a smirk. "Yea I think your right,"Lucas said walking of to go talk to Mouth who had just arrived and Skillz who was with Nathan playing with the older kids.

"Um I think this is everyone exept for Deb, that's all were waiting for,"Brooke told Rachel. "So when are you going to tell everyone about 'Emma'?"Rachel asked. "Well we were planning on later this night, but I guess since everyone's here we can tell them right now,"Brooke said as she got up.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she cried out in pain,"Lucas." Everything went black, she felt like she was being smothered. She couldn't see nothing, and what felt like an eternity the voices started fading away too. All she could think about was her baby. This didn't feel right at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please review. I hope you liked this chapter, it's kinda short cosidering how long the last one was but I thought I should have a little cliff hanger. Here's a spoiler...

_"Daddy is Auntie Brooke gonna die?"Sophia asked her father. "No Sophia she's gonna be okay,"Lucas replied. "How about the baby?"Sophia questioned. "NO Sophia the baby's gonna be alright too,"Lucas replied as he looked around the waiting room of the hospital. He was losing what very little patiences he had with his daughter. "Sorry daddy,"Sophia apoligized as a few tears left her hazel eyes. _

_"It's okay Sophie,"Lucas told his daughter he hugged her. He didn't mean to yell at her, but he couldn't understand why these things happened. Here it was, Christmas Eve, 10:32 at night. By this time Sophia was supposed to be in bed and Brooke and him would be laying the presents under the tree and filling up the stockings. But instead they were stuck in the hospital waiting to find out how the love of his life and his baby daughter were."Mr.Scott,"called the doctor._

There's the spoiler. It's kinda long but I decided to give you a little taste of the next chapter to keep you reading. Please review. Suggestions are welcomed and qreatly appreiciated :)


	16. Christmas Wish

Thanks for all the reviews. They are really motivating me. Here's the chapter, I hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Brooke remembered was waking up in the hospital. Her head hurt, her arm ached from the i.v., but the pain in her stomach was not at all as strong as it had been before. She looked around, the room was empty.

She wanted to know what had happened, she wanted to know if her baby was okay. She reached down and touched her stomach. It was the happiest day in her life when she felt her little baby girl kick.

---------------------

**In the Waiting Room**

---------------------

"Daddy is Auntie Brooke gonna die?"Sophia asked her father. "No Sophia she's gonna be okay,"Lucas replied. "How about the baby?"Sophia questioned. "NO Sophia the baby's gonna be alright too,"Lucas replied as he looked around the waiting room of the hospital. He was losing what very little patiences he had with his daughter. "Sorry daddy,"Sophia apoligized as a few tears left her hazel eyes.

"It's okay Sophie,"Lucas told his daughter he hugged her. He didn't mean to yell at her, but he couldn't understand why these things happened. Here it was, Christmas Eve, 10:32 at night. By this time Sophia was supposed to be in bed and Brooke and him would be laying the presents under the tree and filling up the stockings. But instead they were stuck in the hospital waiting to find out how the love of his life and his baby daughter were."Mr.Scott,"called the doctor.

Lucas got up, holding Sophia's hand, and walked over to the doctor. "I'm Mr.Scott,"Lucas told the doctor trembling a bit. "Ms.Davis is okay, she is sleeping now, we were able to hold off her labor for at least three months,"the doctor informed him,"she will have to be on bed rest from now until the baby is born." Lucas nodded his head slightly each time the doctor said something.

"Would you like to see her now?"the doctor asked. _Yes, Lucas wanted to scream, all he wanted to do was see Brooke and make sure that she was okay and that the baby was okay._ "Yea,"Lucas replied almost inaudible. "Okay then follow me down the hallway and then I'll leave you on your own,"the doctor told Lucas.

A few minutes later Lucas was sitting in a chairbeside Brooke's bed with Sophia on his lap. "Brooke?"Lucas questioned. Brooke's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"Brooke asked almost instantly. "I was gonna ask you the same thing,"Lucas said to her as Sophia started to nod off . Sophia's head laid gently on Lucas' shoulder. It was late and Sophia was supposed to be in bed about an hour ago.

"Well I don't remember much, I mean I was just sitting there talking to Rachel and I got up and everything went black,"Brooke told him trying to recall what happened,"When can I go home." It was Christmas Eve and Brooke did really want to go home. "I don't know I'll go ask the doctor,"Lucas said.

-----------------

-----------------

Bevin, Skillz, Alicia and Natasha had went home, along with Haley, Nathan, Eddie, and Cassie. Mouth and his kids had to catch the flight back home for Christmas, but Rachel had waited at TRIC, to here about Brooke. She had stopped worrying when Deb had left and it was just her and Karen.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go home?"Karen asked as she looked at the sleeping baby in Rachel's arms. "Na I've waited here this long I might as well wait a few more minutes,"Rachel told Karen. "I can hold him if you like,"Karen told the girl as she saw that she was tired. "Are you sure?"Rachel asked and Karen nodded her head in assurence.

---------------

---------------

Brooke was able to get out that night. Before they had gone home they had stopped by TRIC, because Lucas wanted to let his mother know how Brooke was. When they finally got home Lucas had tucked Sophia in and made Brooke get right to bed. "But what about the presents?"Brooke asked Lucas concerned. There was a long silence, exept for Snickers short breaths from where she was sleeping in her kennel.

"I'll get them done,"Lucas told her,"but you need to get your rest." "Fine, you sound like my father,"Brooke joked as she made her way up the stairs. Lucas got strait to work on wrapping the presents, putting them under the tree and stuffing the stockings.

Finally, at 3:00 in the morning, he finished as he slipped the last and the tiniest, but the most meaningful, present of all, in Brooke's stocking.

When Brooke and Sophia had woken up they both exclaimed! Lucas did all the presents in one night, by himself. Brooke was stunned. Lucas had nerviously rubbed his hands together all morning while Sophia had been unwrapping her presents.

Finally Brooke dumped her stocking out. She had seen a little black velvety box. She had decided to open that first. As soon as she did she was mezmerized by the tiny diamond ring. "Lucas!"Brooke exclaimed. "Will you marry me?"Lucas asked afraid of what Brooke would answer. "Yes,Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed as she hugged Lucas and then gave him a kiss.

All the while Sophia just sat there, her little cabbage patch doll that she had gotten for Christmas in her hands, Snickers by her side, smiling. She had a real family, this was her family. She had gotten her Christmas wish. "Thank you Santa Claus,"Sophia silently whispered so only Snickers could hear. "Woof!" Snickers agreed cheerfully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know, that chapter was really short, but I will make up for it in the next one. This is kinda a filler chapter, but it had some important details. Anyways just to let you know the next chapter will take place about three months later, just to let you know. So you know the drill, please read and review, I love them, so keep them up!


	17. Meet, Emma McKenzie Scott

Thanks for the reviews, they were great. Also I just saw the trailer for the movie The Hitcher. It looks really great. I cannot wait til it comes out in theaters. Anyways, please read and review :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No,Lucas, I can't do it,"Brooke said, well more like yelled at him. She had been in labor for three hours. Lucas was terrified, and scared. Not about the baby, he knew she was going to be fine, but he was scared of Brooke. He had never seen her this mad.

"Come on Brooke one more and she'll be out,"the doctor said incouragingly. "I can't,"Brooke whispered. She was covered in sweat. Then she gave one more push. "Congratulations, it's a girl,"the doctor said as he set the baby in Brooke's arms. "She's beautiful,"Brooke said. "She looks just like you,"Lucas stated. Indeed she did look exactly like Brooke. Whisps of brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello Emma McKenzie Scott,"Brooke greeted her daughter into the world. Suddenly her daughter was taken away to be cleaned up,"can I rest now?" Brooke whined. "For a little, but you don't have much time before the other one comes,"the doctor told her.

"The OTHER one,"Brooke said angrily,"what do you mean the OTHER one." "Well surely you knew that they were twins?"the doctor asked them. Lucas shook his head no. "I can't,"Brooke told him. "Well it doesn't matter your going to have to, this baby ins't going to wait," the doctor told her as she started pushing.

About a half an hour later a baby boy made his way into the world.

On this day, March 31st at 7:03, Emma McKenzie Scott and her brother, which they still had to name, came into this world, with a wonder man for their father and a wonderful woman for their father.

--------------

--------------

A few hours later Lucas was sitting in the hospital room holding the baby boy, Nathan sitting in the other chair holding Emma. Haley was sitting across the room reading a baby name book trying to figure out a name for the precious baby boy, and Brooke was soundlessly sleeping, after hours of labor, she had deserved it.

"How about we just name him Baby Scott,"Haley suggested. "Very funny Hales,"Lucas commented,"we are not naming the baby Baby." "Fine, how about Howard?"Haley asked teasingly. "Ha Ha,"Lucas replied. "Wyatt,"Brooke whispered.

Lucas looked over at her. She was still sleeping. "Um...how about Wyatt?"Nathan asked, hearing what Brooke had just whispered. "Okay, welcome to the world, Wyatt Nathaniel Scott,"Lucas told his son. "Nathaniel?"asked Haley. "Well for Nathan,"Lucas told them,"since you named Eddie after me, besides we thought about naming Emma, Natalie, but Brooke said it didn't fit."

-------------------

-------------------

A few hours after Haley and Nathan left, Brooke had woken up and was holding Wyatt. "Oh my god, we didn't name him yet,"Brooke said fretting. "Yes we did, meet Wyatt Nathaniel Scott,"Lucas smiled as he notioned toward the baby boy in Brooke's arms.

"I like it,"Brooke agreed,"when are you going to bring Sophia in to see the babies?" "I don't know,"Lucas told her,"whenever you feel up to it." "Was anyone in here to visit while I was sleeping?"Brooke asked. "My mom, but she said that she would come by later, she wanted to pick Sophia up at Peyton's and take her shopping and spend some time with her,"Lucas told her.

"Wait a second, Luke, we don't have anything for Wyatt,"Brooke told him frantically,"and we painted the room pink!" "Well we can just have Haley pick some stuff up and me and Nathan can put it together,"Lucas told her. "Haley and Nathan have Eddie and Cassie and it would really be hard to find a baby-sitter,"Brooke told him. "What about Rachel?"Lucas asked. "James' been sick all week,"Brooke told him. "Well there's only one person left,"Lucas told her. "Peyton,"they both said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was a short chapter, I really didn;t know what to write. I was wondering (I know this would probaly be too much to ask), but I was wondering if someone could please write the next chapter for this story? I will not take credit. I hate asking this, but around this time I am soooo busy, and I have writer's block, I don't have any ideas for this story. So if you could please let me know and then PM it to me. It would be greatly appriciated. I will do anything in return. Please review.


	18. My Baby

The next episode looks really sad. I hope Haley won't lose her baby and Lucas will be alright. Anyways thanks for the reviews, they were great. So here's the long awaited chapter. I tried to get it up earlier, but the site was having problems, but I finally got it up, so here ya go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee. She look over at the clock, 3:00am. It was still dark outside and Brooke hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. The twins had kept her up day and night. Lucas was able to sleep through their cries, she couldn't.

Between her work and the babies Brooke didn't have time to herself. She had gone crazy when they had been able to bring the babies home, she had not guessed that she would get about 2 hours sleep a night. That those little adorable things had enough energy like that to cry, a-l-l night long.

"Finally,"Brooke sighed as she sat her empty cup down on the coffee table and wrapped up with a blanket as she laid on the couch. When she was about ready to fall to sleep, thinking nothing could go wrong, her luck ran out.

"Brookie, Brookie,"screamed Sophia running down the stairs,"the monsters, they come and get me." She jumped on the couch and huddled close to Brooke. "Shhh, Sophia you're gonna wake the babies,"Broke quieted her,"nothings coming after you."

"Ya huh, they're comin' after me,"Sophia told her. "Shhh, you are going to wake the babies up, that's a very bad thing, just talk quiet,"Brooke told her. Too late...,"Waahhhhhh" "Oh nooo,"Brooke whined. "I'm sorry aunt Brookie,"Sophia apoligized. "It's all right,"Brooke told the little girl as she got up from the couch, all her hopes of getting some sleep gone.

"Sophia why don't you go and wake up daddy, and tell him that I need him in the nursery,"Brooke asked Sophia. "Okay!"exclaimed Sophia, skipping of to her father's bedroom.

Brooke made her way to the nusery. _Hold on babies I'm comin'._ "Hey,"Brooke cooed picking up the crying twin. The one she was holding was Wyatt, Emma was the one that always slept, she could sleep through her brother's cries all night. Wyatt has Colic. Colic is when a baby cries for no apparent reason.

"Hey,"a voice whispered, new to the silence that Brooke was enjoying. "What do you want Luke?"Brooke asked harshly. Part of it because she was angry at Lucas for not getting up with Wyatt and Emma and partly because she had not gotten any sleep in a day.

"Sorry,"Brooke told him. "It's okay, I deserved it,"Lucas told her. "No you didn't, I'm just tired,"Brooke said sleepily. "Why don't you go get some sleep,"Lucas told her,"I'll take it from here." "I couldn't leave him,"Brooke replied looking down at her two week old son, who had calmed down and was already falling to sleep.

----------------

----------------

"When are you getting Sophia again, Peyton?"Jake asked as her sat down next to Peyton on the couch. "I was thinking of leaving her go, just letting them be the family they are meant to be,"Peyton told a shocked Jake.

Although he could understand where she was coming from, Jake had stopped believing Jenny would think of him like a father, and didn't even think about trying to be in her life again.

"And I was thinking we could move,"Peyton added looking at Jake. "W-w-what?"Jake asked her,"move?" Jake was shocked. He didn't want to move anywhere. He didn't want to because Nikki lived in Savannah and on nice days Jake would sit outside and watch Jenny play with the other town kids, making sure they wouldn't call her names or bully her. This was the closest Nikki would allow him to be to Jenny.

"Yea, I wanna move, start a new life,"Peyton explained to him. "As much as he didn't want to leave Jenny he knew that if he didn't agree with Peyton, she would probaly leave him and move anyways, then he would have no one.

"Are you sure?"questioned Jake, wanting to know if Peyton was for real or if she was just joking around in her twisted ways she always does. "Yea, I'm positive Jake,"Peyton told him,"I wanna move."

"Where to?"he asked her. "I dunno, maybe somewhere like New York,"Peyton replied,"Sophia could always visit us." "Okay, I like New York,"Jake agreed,"so it's settled, we're moving." "Yea, I better let Lucas know though, I'll call them tomorrow, when Brooke will probaly be sleeping, so I don't have to talk to her,"Peyton told him,"well I'm going to bed."

---------------

---------------

Rachel unlocked the door and lifted James' carseat up and carried it through the door. "Home sweet home,"Rachel mumled under her breath. "Momma,"James spoke with a gurgle. "Hey baby,"Rachel told her baby boy. She went to check her messages.

_"**I know I probaly don't have the right to call, but I was wondering if there might be someway I could see the baby, I heard about him and I know you had him, I think he deserves to know his father, even though I don't deserve to know him, please call me back Rachel**_," the last thing Rachel heard on the message was a little girl's voice,"_ **Daddy**, **come play**,"_ obviously forgetting he was leaving a message he replied,"** _hold on, Kara, one moment, Please, Rachel, call me back_**_." _

"Cooper,"Rachel sighed not believing the voice she had just heard. _Who was that little girl?_

---------------

---------------

"Mommy, I itch,"Eddie complained. "Hold on honey,"Haley told her son as she picked up Cassie from the changing table,"NATHAN, get your daughter." "Okay Haley,"Nathan told her taking Cassie from her arms,"I'm right here not half way across the country."

"I don't care where you are just take Cassie,"Haley told him handing him their daughter,"I have to check Eddie, he's saying he itches." Nathan sat down, with their daughter, on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Ok Eddie where does it itch?"Haley asked walking over to her son. "All over,"he whined scratching himself. "Nathan, he has chicken pox,"Haley informed her husband,"great, check Cassie."

"She doesn't have them yet,"Nathan told her. "Okay, go get some of her clothes in her diaper bag, I'm gonna call Karen and see if she can take her, until Eddie gets better,"Haley told him, then turned her attention to Eddie,"and you little boy, you are gonna spend the next week of your life in bed."

"Do I get out of school?"Eddie questioned sweetly. "Yea you do, now get you butt moving,"Haley told him. "YEA!" he exclaimed running off to his bedroom. It was every kids dream to get off of school for a week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there was the chapter. So anyways, like always, thanks for reading and please review. I've been thinking about where I want to go with the next chapter, so I got an idea, it shouldn't take ma long to write it so keep reading.


	19. Cry Myself to Sleep

Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. I'm sorry this took so long, but I had started this chapter and was putting personal thank you's for the reviews and my document got ruined, so I had to start this chapter over. There is a part I didn't put in this. I'm sorry I didn't. I think it kinda seems empty without it, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" Brooke asked sitting down next to Lucas at the table, with a cup in her hand. "It was Peyton," Lucas told her.

"Peyton?" Brooke said looking at Lucas, an eyebrow raised. "She wanted to know if I could bring Sophia to meet her at the Rivercourt, to spend some time with her," Lucas said, then added," she's moving." A smile tugged at Brooke's face, but she didn't dare in front of Lucas.

-----------------

-----------------

Lucas pulled up at the rivercourt, opened his door, and got Emma's carseat out. "You brought the babies,"said a shocked Peyton. "One, just one,"Lucas told her,"I wanted to give Brooke a break, so I brought one of the babies, she wanted the other one at home with her, so she wouldn't be alone."

"Oh, we all know how Brooke Davis hates to be alone,"Peyton sneered, laughing to herself. Lucas gave her a glare and she shut up. "What are we gonna do here?"Sophia asked, slamming the car door. "Well Peyton is leaving and she wanted to spend some time with you before she left,"Lucas told his daughter.

"What do you want to do,"Peyton asked Sophia. Suddenly, as if magic, Sophia spotted an ice cream truck. "Ice cream!"Sophia shreaked,"can we have ice cream." She looked at Peyton and then started running towards the ice cream truck, Peyton soon followed.

Lucas took Emma and sat on the bench, looking at the rivercourt, the basketball court he used to play on. He tried to think of memories from this place. About him and Brooke, but he really didn't have any. All his memories were of him and Peyton.

-----------

_**Peyton**: I guess misery really does love company.  
**Lucas**: What are you doing here?  
**Peyton**: Actually, I'm not here. I was never here.  
**Lucas**: You know, I shoot the ball and it goes in. I don't ask questions, I don't think about it. It's just the way it is.  
**Peyton**: Or the way it was.  
**Lucas**: Yeah.  
**Peyton**: Lucas, it's just a game. Who cares if the entire school, most of your friends and half the town saw you suck.  
**Lucas**: So... you've clearly come to cheer me up.  
**Lucas**: Want a ride? _

_-------------_

_**Peyton**: Hey. I heard about this. I hoped it wasn't true.  
**Lucas**: What do you want, Peyton?  
**Peyton**: I just want to tell you I'm not doing the comic strip.  
**Lucas**: That's a mistake.  
**Peyton**: Yeah, well maybe some people aren't ready to expose themselves to the world like you and your basketball.  
**Lucas**: Maybe you are ready, but you're just scared. Well, did you at least meet with them?  
**Peyton**: Yeah. Yeah, I mean, the editor loved my stuff. He just wanted me to change it into something totally different. It's really not that big of a deal. Guess I just... I just want to say thanks.  
**Lucas**: Wow. Did Peyton Sawyer just say "thank you"?  
**Peyton**: Look, if Nathan did this, I'm sorry.  
**Lucas**: Why do you stay with him, anyway?  
**Peyton**: 'Cause sometimes it's good. Sometimes there's no one else.  
**Lucas**: Hey, Peyton, that editor is wrong. _

_-----------_

He looked over to a bench farther away from the Rivercourt. He saw Sophia and it really looked like she was enjoying herself. She had a chocolate mustasche, which Peyton had quickly wiped off the giggling girl. Lucas and Peyton's eyes locked for a moment, than she sadly looked away. Suddenly he thought of some memories that him and Brooke had shared in this very place.

His memories were interupted by Emma crying. He went to pick her up, but she wasn't there. "You were thinking, I decided to get her for you,"Peyton told Lucas,"here." "No, your fine, she's likes you,"Lucas told her nodding his head to the gurgling baby in her arms. "Look Daddy, I made a basket!" Sophia screamed cheerfully. Lucas ran over and picked her up and threw her up in the air, catching her again. Peyton laughed at them, playing with Emma in her arms.

Lucas came over and sat on the bench beside Peyton. She had now put Emma back in her carseat, and Sophia was back to trying to make baskets. "So when are you moving?"Lucas asked as he watched Sophia. "I don't know, maybe a few days,"Peyton replied. Suddenly Peyton's lips crashed down on his.

"PEYTON,"Lucas yelled, pushing her away from him, startling Emma,"what was that for?" "I don't know,"Peyton whispered. Unfortunatly, they had not noticed the car that had drove by. _And to think I was gonna give Peyton another chance._ Brooke sped off, not noticing that Lucas had pushed away from Peyton.

-----------

-----------

Rachel stared at her cell phone, she had a number dialed, Cooper's. She took a glance at James, who was laying in his bassinet, sleeping. She had one chance to let James know what it was like to have a father.

Of course he was only about nine months old, but she wanted her son to have a family, god knows she didn't have anyone when she was growing up. She was raised by maids and housekeepers.

She didn't want to, but she push the send button anyway. "Hello this is Cooper..." "Cooper?"Rachel asked the phone. "You know what to do." Rachel heard the beep and shut her cellphone off. She hurled it across the room. It hit the wall with a crash.

Rachel looked over at James. He was still sound asleep. Silently she laid down and cried herself to sleep.

------------

------------

Haley was in the kitchen, making dinner for Eddie, when there came a knock at the door. "Hello?" Haley asked opening the door,"Brooke." There, standing in her doorway was a teary eyed Brooke. "Brooke, what's wrong?"Haley asked, worried. "She kissed him,"Brooke told her. "Here come in,"Haley told her,"you don't have Wyatt or Emma do you?" "No I dropped Wyatt off at Karen's,"Brooke told her.

"You had the chicken pox right?" Haley asked again. "Yea,"Brooke told her. "Okay you can come in,"Haley told her, opening the door a little wider,"what's wrong?" "She kissed him,"Brooke told her again, sitting on the couch. "Who kissed who?" Haley asked, a little confused.

"Peyton kissed Lucas,"Brooke told her. Haley still looked confused. "Peyton called this morning and asked Lucas if he could bring Sophia to the Rivercourt for them to spend some time together, because she was moving,"Brooke explained. "How do you know she kissed him?" Haley questioned. "Because, I drove by there, and saw,"Brooke told her,"I was gonna give Peyton another chance..."

"Oh,"was all Haley could say," how do you know he didn't pull away?" "Well...well...," Brooke stuttered,"I don't." She looked horrified. She was gonna blame Lucas for this, when she didn't know what had happened after she pulled away.

"You should talk to him,"Haley told her, giving Brooke a quick hug, then walked over to the stove to finish with dinner,"you wanna stay for dinner." "Thanks, Tutormommy, but I have to pick up Wyatt,"Brooke told her, then added when she saw Haley's look,"and talk to Lucas."

-------------

-------------

Brooke had propped Wyatt's carseat on her knee and opened the door. "Auntie Brookie, your home!"shouted Sophia, cheerfully. "Hey honey,"Brooke said as she sat Wyatt's carseat down for a brief moment to hug the little girl. When she went to get Wyatt out of his carseat, Lucas had already got him out.

"Hey,"Lucas said as he hugged Wyatt. "Where's Emma?"Brooke asked. "She's upstairs taking a nap,"Lucas told her. "How was your meeting with Peyton?" Brooke questioned. "It was fine, she spent sometime with Sophia, they had ice cream," He told her.

Brooke couldn't believe it. _He lied to my face._ "Is that all?"Brooke pushed on. "Yea that's all,"Lucas told her," I'm gonna go put this little guy to sleep." Then her walked upstairs, cradeling Wyatt in his arms.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and play,"Sophia told her before she ran upstairs. When Lucas came back down he turned on the t.v. Brooke was sitting at the computer. "I saw it, you know,"Brooke said, still looking at the computer screen. "Huh?"Lucas asked as he flicked of the t.v. "You know what I mean, Lucas,"Brooke told him as she finally turned to look at him.

"Oh,"Lucas sighed. "You lied to me,"Brooke said as she let out a breath. "Brooke,"Lucas whispered. "I want you to get out,"Brooke told him sternly. "What...?"Lucas asked unbelievably. "I said, I want you out,"Brooke demanded. "Fine, let me pack some stuff and I'll be out,"Lucas told her as he went upstairs to get Sophia and pack some things.

After they had left Brooke curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. I know some of you probaly don't like Brooke, for not giving him a chance to explain, but she will realise it was a bad choice afterwords, please keep reading. I tried to make it longer than the others. I apoligize for the Lucas and Peyton scenes in this. I tried to find some Brooke and Lucas memories to add, but I couldn't, so I'm sorry. Please review, I hope you liked it. I tried to write it so it was a good chapter. And this is and will be a Brucas story, so don't worry.


	20. Mistake

I am probaly going to finish this story in the next few chapters. The more that I watch One Tree Hill, the more I love Leyton. I am getting very few ideas for this story, and I don't have much to work on. If you guys want this story to keep going, I need some ideas. I have no clue where I'm gonna go with this. So I really need your help, if you could. I need ideas or else I will have to end this story. I really don't want to because I've gotten such great reviews for this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, I'm cold," whined Sophia. Lucas crouched in the back seat and draped his sweatshirt over the little girl. The same sweatshirt that he had worn many years ago. The same gray sweatshirt Brooke had spent so many hours wearing.

"It's okay Sophia, everything's okay,"Lucas whispered as he climbed back into the front seat, preparing to drive. Sophia always fell asleep when they would drive in the car. That was one of Lucas' methods to getting her asleep when she was a baby.

"Daddy, why were you and Aunt Brooke yelling?"Sophia asked as they drove off,"where are we going?" Lucas looked back at his daughter, this had hurt her almost as much as it had hurt him. He was just too mad to realise it.

----------------

----------------

Brooke was sitting on the couch after waking up in the middle of the night, tear stained eyes. Since Emma and Wyatt were now sleeping all night, she didn't need to get up with them at all. But she had slept on the couch because she couldn't bare to sleep in the bed. The bed that her and Lucas had shared.

Suddenly she felt something plop down beside her. "Hey little Snickerdoodle,"she cooed to the white dog. She had remembered how much Sophia had loved this dog. Brooke had realized what a mistake she had made. She hadn't even let Lucas explain. They weren't in high school anymore, he wouldn't do that to her.

She petted Snickers one more and got up. She walked over to where the phone was and started dialing Lucas' cell, hoping he would pick up.

**Lucas:** _Hello_

**Brooke:**_Lucas?_

**Lucas: **_What do you want Brooke?_

**Brooke:**_ I-I-I wanted to apoligize_

**Lucas: **_For what?_

**Brooke:**_ You know what for, I didn't give you a chance to explain...you deserved a chance to explain...where are you now_

**Lucas: **_In my car, about a half of mile out of Tree Hill_

**Brooke:** _Lucas..._

**Lucas:**_ Hold that thought, I have another call_

-----------

-----------

Rachel woke up to James' cries. She walked over to the bassinet and picked up her baby boy. "Hey baby, I tried,"she told him. She wanted him to have a mother and a father, and to live in a big house with a back yard and a white picket fence.

Rachel had really changed when she had James. It wasn't about her no more. She had to do everything for James. She had to make sure James got the right care, and make sure he was happy. Or she wouldn't be happy.

He was everything to her and she wanted to make sure he got the life he deserved. Rachel put her hand to James' forhead, it was hot. Too hot. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to call. Her car was in the garage, so she couldn't drive. She only had one person to call. "Hello?"

**Rachel: **_Lucas I really need help, James is running a really high fever and my car's in the shop, I don't know what to do_

**Lucas: **_Okay just get him in his carseat and I'll take you to the hospital, this happened with Sophia a couple of times_

**Rachel:** _Thank you so much_

------------

------------

Brooke couldn't believe it. He was leaving. She made him. She deserved it. But she couldn't believe he was leaving. Finally he picked up her line.

**Lucas: **_Sorry, it was Rachel, James' has a really high fever and I agreed to take them to the hospital_

**Brooke: **_Luke, please tell me you aren't leaving?_

**Lucas: **_Well I ain't leaving now am I_

**Brooke: **_I mean were you leaving before?_

**Lucas: **_Nah, I was just taking Sophia for a drive, it always helps put her to sleep_

**Brooke: **_Lucas, after you drop Rachel off please stop by so we can talk, Please_

**Lucas: **_Okay_

**Brooke: **_I'm sorry_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I'm sorry for not updating, but I was over at my cousin's house and her computer is the slowest computer ever, it keeps freezing up on you, so I didn't even try to type this chapter over there. Anyways I'm sorry there was no Haley or Nathan in this, but like I said, I'm running out of ideas. Please if you have any leave a review or PM me. So please review and I hope you had fun reading!


	21. Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews 2

Okay so I'll be getting the next chapter out in a few days. I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing, and to give personal reviews for chapter 20.

**Nemo123489- **_ Thanks for reviewing, I will update, like I said, in a few days. I hoped to update sooner, but with the holidays coming up, I am very busy. But please keep reading and reviewing, I love to hear what you got to say._

**onetreefan- **_ Thanks for the comment. I'm glad you like my writing. It's okay if you don't get Leyton. That's the whole reason I am writing this story. So please keep reading and reviewing (like you always do!)._

**goober396- **_ I'm am really glad that you like this story. I am trying real hard to get some ideas for this story, so I can keep it going. It's reviews like this that will keep me going. I love that the readers like this story, more of reviews like this, means more chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_**Nikki- ** Number one, I was never converted. I was always a Leyton fan. They are my number one couple. I write this fanfiction because I had the idea for it and I will not turn any idea down. Also I don't think Brucas is a bad couple, probably number 4 on my favorites, but they are better off as friends. Number two, I will end it only when my all time reviewers ask me, but right now, they love it. Also, again, I was never a Brucas fan, so I'm not holding on to anything. _

**Duckygirl- **_ A new reviewer! I am so glad you like it. I'm glad you took the time to read it too. I am trying to update as soon as possible. With the holidays coming up it is hard. But anyways thanks for reviewing._

Okay thanks to all of you who reviewed, I just had to thank my reviewers. They've help me so much. If you didn't review please review.


	22. Sorry for not updating

I am so sorry for not updating. My sister's due date is getting closer and I have to do school work (which is alot). I don't know if I will write an ending chapter to this. I will have to get about **10** more reviews to do that. With school work (like I said) It is getting unbelievable and I have o get good grades or I can't go to Texas this summer, so I have been studying. Anyways, if I decide to write a few more chapters, it will be in a week or so. I hope all you reviewers didn't give up. If you would like to write the rest of this story, a sequel, ect. Please PM me and I will probably allow you. I would love this story to go on, but I don't have the time and I've gottena few more ideas for new stories. So if I get more than **10** reviews, I will continue.


	23. Like a Memory

I am SO sorry for not updating, but I promised you guys another chapter if I got 10 reviews and I love you for giving me more then I expected, so as I promised, here it is...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas pulled up in Brooke's driveway. He looked through his mirror, expecting to see Sophia asleep, and instead saw her wide awake staring at him. "Were moving back in with mommy?"she perked up. Lucas was stunned. This was the fist time Sophia called Brooke 'mommy'.

"Sophia, why'd you just say that?"Lucas asked nervously. He should've never got involved with anyone, especially Brooke. Now Sophia had a mother, and he had 2 new babies. He wasn't going leave Wyatt and Emma like Peyton did Sophia.

"What do you mean daddy?"Sophia asked in her sweet little Brooke voice. It was like she was minipulating him. She knew about him and Brooke. Sophia smiled, Lucas smirked back at her,"Okay, I see, let's go Soph." Sophia jumped out of the car and ran up to the door.

Lucas heard Emma and Wyatt crying, Snickers whining, and the phone ringing off the wall. _"Haley hold the heck on,"Brooke cursed as she put Emma in her bassinet as she stubbed her toe getting to the phone._ Lucas was worried. He didn't mean to leave her when she needed the help. With two newborns, a puppy, and a phone that rung off the wall, Brooke couldn't handle it all.

Sophia took it upon herself and opened the unlocked door. "Sophia, no,"Lucas scolded. But he couldn't help to peer in. "No Haley, I don't know where he is,"Brooke roled her eyes, they rested on Lucas,"you came?" "Why wouldn't I?"Lucas asked curiously, as he looked from his newborn born twins to his six year old little girl. Anything to avoid Brooke's hurting gaze.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"Lucas asked, breaking the silence. Sophia just stood there very content, in between them, looking from one to the other, wondering what to do next. "Sophia, why don't you go upstairs and play with Snickers and your toys?"Brooke suggested to Sophia, and she happily ran off to go find her favorite soccer ball,"how is James?"

"He's fine, he just had a fever and a cold,"Lucas told her. "That's god, what about Cooper?"Brooke asked. "She hasn't got the courage to call him yet."

-------------------------

-------------------------

_"Hey Cooper, this is Rachel, you know the Rachel that you had walked out on, or how about the mother of your son you abandoned?"Rachel was angry. _

When Lucas had asked if she needed a ride home, she declined. She would get ahold of Karen or Haley, Lucas needed to go talk to Brooke. So after Lucas had left, Rachel got James bundled up and went to get a hold of Karen when James stopped breathing. He was now on life support, barley living. She needed to get a hold of Cooper, not for her, but for her baby boy.

_"Rachel?"Cooper answered. _Rachel was frozen, her mouth half way open, ready to yell at him, ready to rip his head off, ready at any second to tear throught he phone and just choke him, instead she opened her mouth and let out a small sob.

_"Rachel, are you okay?"Cooper asked._ "She couldn't believe he was asking her that question, **was she okay?** He left her over a year ago, and he now asks if she was okay. _"You should've asked that question when I was sitting in my room, crying, because you left me and your son. Yea that's right. a son,"Rachel told him sternly, trying to suck up the tears, hearing him hold his breath when she mentioned the word son._

_"Rachel, I can explain,"He stated. "Yea that's what every guy in the world says after they hurt the people that care about them,"Rachel told him, thinking of what Lucas and Brooke were going through,"I just called to tell you your 9 month old son's soon going to die, is that what you wanted to hear, but why don't you just go back to your daughter Kara?" _

Rachel glanced over at her baby. He looked so small on the big bed. All these machines that were keeping him alive. They offered her that suggestion. One pull of the plug could end his pain, end his life. But somehow Rachel couldn't say yes. She knew he was suffering, but she didn't want to leave him go. He was **Her** baby. Not anyone elses. **Hers**.

-------------------------

-------------------------

"I want to apoligize, Lucas,"She started,"I was wrong not to listen to you and I was wrong to judge before knowing your side of the story, were not in high school anymore, I get it, but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you." Tears were slipping out of her brown eyes every few seconds. Lucas put his arm around her and hugged her close.

"_Lucas_,"Brooke whispered. "_Shhhh_, don't say anything,"He replied. And the just stood there, in dead silence. Emma and Wyatt weren't crying, Snickers wasn't whining, Sophia wasn't making any noise at all. In that second, everything just stood still. **Like a memory **in a scrapbook, molded into your mind forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, only one or two more chapters and the epilogue before the end. I know that was short, which I apoligize for the long wait. Thank you all who reviewed. They are what got me to right this chapter. If I get at least **_15 reviews _**for this chapter, I will right more. I hoped you liked it. I can't give personal replies, but someof you said you would like to find out about Cooper and things like that, well REVIEW. There will be more of that! Including Brucas of course! So remember **_15 reviews_** for another chapter. Pleae keep checking. Thanks for being Patient.


	24. Want a Sequel? AN

Okay Guys! I know I said I was going to update soon, and I know I haven't. I have decided to end this story right there, I know what you guys are saying, _not with all the drama!_ I have been so busy, but I have decided to make a sequel. I'm not sure what to call it yet, so I want you guys to choose. So when you review, give me at least one suggestion for the **_title_** of the sequel. So remember, I love to read your reviews, and once I decide on a title from you guys, I will start the sequel!


End file.
